Llámame Harry
by Horrocruxmachine
Summary: Hermione, recibe una carta de la Mansión Potter. La mejor alumna del colegio Hogwarts, ahora con 24 años se ve introducida en un coloquio con su amigo de la infancia Harry Potter. "Y mucho menos creería que se vería así Hermione Jean Granger, tan bella y con aquel aliento a fresa" Amor - HHR - Inocencia - Descubrimientos
1. Aliento a Fresa

Mi primera novela! He decidido empezar a escribir una historia que vengo armando hace años. Aquí puedo darle forma y color a esta historia.  
Sepan entender que soy una novata. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y estaré más que agradecida! Espero que les guste.

 **CAPITULO 1: Llámame Harry**

Era el 22 de agosto cuando Hermione Granger recibe un sobre negro con un sello de la mansión potter. Con 24 años, la egresada del mejor colegio de magia, baja las escaleras para abrir aquella carta. Vestía un joggin claro y una blusa rosa

" ** _Estimada Señorita granger_** _:_

 _Por motivos extraoficiales usted deberá concurrir el día 23 de agosto a un coloquio en la mansión Potter. Calle Stundsont 26' Ingresar por la puerta gris. La esperamos a las 9 hs._

 _Saludos cordiales, Amanda_ "

Hermione releyó la carta, no lo podía creer! agarra el teléfono y llama a su mejor amiga Luna para comentarle todo lo ocurrido.

Ya eran las 8.30 de la mañana y Hermione estaba viajando hacia la mansión. ¿Estaba bien vestida? ¿la iban a contratar? Hacia meses que había presentado su curriculum. Estaba muy nerviosa. En el viaje se pregunta si... El señor potter la reconocería, habían ido juntos a hogwarts. La reconocería? Coloquio por propósitos extraoficiales? Se baja del coche y la imponente fachada deja sin respiro a la pelicastaña

Se acomoda un poco la ropa, chequea su brillo labial y decide ingresar por la puerta que le habían indicado en la carta. Un tablero con muchos timbres la esperaba ¿cuál era? Sin tocar alguno se escucha el sonido para que pueda abrir la puerta. El pasillo la dirige a la recepción, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años la atiende

-Bienvenida, ¿es usted hermione granger?

-Así es, señora. He venido por la soli...

-Solicitud de empleo, así es señorita Granger. El joven Potter está unos minutos de retraso, si gusta puede ponerse cómoda.- tras una sonrisa la mujer sigue tipeando y hablando por teléfono

Era un espacio con paredes de color pastel y cuadros con marco de oro. La recepción constaba de un escritorio de vidrio, una macbook y muchos teléfonos que no paraban de sonar. Dos caramelas con dulces se apoyaban en el borde del escritorio. Desde donde estaba Hermione se podía ver una puerta con un letrero que decía "Harry james potter" a su izquierda, la entrada al toilette. Hermione toma un caramelo y se sienta. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos no paraban de jugar con el envoltorio del caramelo, abre su carpeta para revisar su curriculum, cuando algo cae sobre ella. Una muñeca de trapo la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Ey! Mi muñeca! -Dice una dulce voz angelical. Harry y la pequeña venían corriendo por la recepción. Habían ingresado por la misma puerta que Hermione. El ojiverde se queda atónito ante la presencia de Hermione y se reacomoda las mangas de su traje.

\- Disculpa, ¿se averió? -Pregunto harry señalando la carpeta. - lo lamento esta niña es un tanto... Traviesa. ¡Por cierto! Te la presento ella es Mery -La niña quien estaba aferrada a las piernas de su padre agarra la muñeca y la deja colgando sobre sus bracitos. Tenía unos ojos azules y una sonrisa amplia y hermosa

-Le pido perdón señorita- Dice la joven Mery quien se seguía aferrando a las piernas de su padre- Mi muñeca cayo por accidente ahí... papá la tiro!  
-Oiga pequeña! eso no es cierto- Dice Harry agarrando a la niña.- lamento el retraso señorita Granger...¿quiere comenzar?

-No por favor no es nada Señor Potter

-llámame Harry, por favor señorita granger. Hay probabilidades que se incorpore a nuestra mansión si es que todavía usted anda buscando ofertas laborales, así que empecemos por aquí. Llámame Harry.

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos y harry le indica para pasar a su despacho

-Que tal amanda?. ¿Puedes cuidarla unos minutos? - Le señala a la niña. Y camina detras de herms. Entran a la prominente habitacion  
-Bueno señorita granger... Como podra saber, en estos ultimos tiempos las cosas se han puesto difíciles en el ministerio. No es que te esté contando información ultra secreta pero, tengo que pasar mas tiempo allí y mery necesita una niñera. Podría dejarme ver su curriculum nuevamente

-Si, por supuesto. - Hermione le tiende la carpeta con su información. Harry lee atentamente.

-He realizado varios cursos de cuidado para...

-Espere. - Dice tajante. Su mirada se vuelve hacia ella, un destello en sus ojos se hace visible y estremece a la joven- Es usted hermione granger? Aquella compañera que...

Se hace un silencio, hermione lo mira con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, se reacomoda en su asiento. El lugar era oscuro, con cortinas verdes, el marco de la ventana dorado. Sobre las paredes había muchos diplomas colgados, medallas por logros y una pintura de Hogwarts. Una alfombra color gris se mecía sobre los pies de ambos. En la esquina, un minibar. Arriba de este, colgado en la pared estaba el retrato de mery, una mujer y harry. Un joven contento, que todavía se le podía ver la cicatriz. Ambos abrazaban a la pequeña y reían al unísono.

-Tu me salvaste la vida - Dijo harry apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Señor po... Harry. -Hermione se vuelve a reacomodar, mientras harry la penetra con la mirada.

-Me salvaste la vida en varias ocasiones. Cómo?... - el entrecejo del ojiverde de unía. - ¿Como estas? Hace años que... Ehm, no supe nada de ti después de hogwarts.

-Bueno - dijo ella mientras sus manos se retorcían. - El curriculum dice mucho de eso…

\- Se ve que sigues siendo espléndida... Trabajaste en el ministerio por dos años, ¿empleada en quidditch para niños? Por supuesto tu marido... -Harry hace una mueca- krum te ha enseñado mucho de quidditch

-Si... En el momento que estuve con él, he tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar mi pasión por el cuidado de niños

-Ah- casi se le escapa una sonrisa a harry - te has separado? Descuida, era un patán

-Uhm...- no sabía que responderle. O decirle que el primer año que estuvo con Krum fue fantástico o contarle que la engañó con la madre de uno de los niños de quidditch

-Volviendo al tema, ¿tu sigues buscando empleo? Pues, la verdad que dudo que alguna multiempresa no te haya contratado. Hermione, sabes hacer muchas cosas. Desarrollaste un alto comportamiento laboral. Reitero -hace una pausa para exhalar - ¿aún está interesada?

-Por supuesto señor Potter. Creo estar capacitada para cuidar de esta niña... Mery. Sería un honor trabajar en esta mansión.

-Debes entender que... Mery, es una niña carente de afecto maternal. Su madre falleció hace... -Mira el retrato - hace cuatro años ya. Mery solo era una bebé de año y medio cuando sucedió todo esto..

-Lo lamento mucho harry... No tenia idea que...

-...Que asesinaron a su madre luego de torturarla? Que me han involucrado con su fallecimiento cuando solo podia calmar el dolor de una hija queriendo estar en los brazos de su madre? Bueno, luego de varios meses he podido dejar eso atrás y borrarlo de las noticias. Hermione, esto es información extraoficial... -Hace para tras su silla y comienza a caminar en el despacho- Tenemos una paga de 80.000 galleons mensual. De lunes a viernes tu estarás en esta mansión, cuidando de la niña. Otorgándole seguridad, aprendizaje y educación. De ser necesario fines de semana también deberá quedarse, hay momentos en el que amanda tenía que cuidarla día y noche... Ahora, es su responsabilidad señorita. Aquellos días usted tendrá un bono mayor, ya que sábados y domingos los puede aprovechar para visitar a la familia, amigos… Salir a festejar y demás... Ah! me olvidaba tenemos prohibido las llegadas ebrias; si bien usted vivirá en la mansión, debemos mostrarle lo mejor a la niña

-no... Por supuesto. Y la educación de la niña?

-Por la mañana tiene clases en el aula del tercer piso con maestros especializados. Tiene dos materias por día, los jueves por la tarde tiene baile de salón. Si le interesa puede estar a cargo de las clases de pintura. Hizo curso de pintura romantica, no?... -Hermione asiente- Como dije- pasa por detrás de la señorita granger - si usted acepta trabajar para nosotros podrá tener todo esto más detallado. Cada dos semanas tiene un día de descanso. Ahí puede disfrutar nuestra mansión sin el cuidado de la niña

-Señor potter, me gustaría recibir aquella información detallada.-hermione se levanta, su aroma danza en el despacho.- estaría encantada trabajar aquí.

-Entonces llamame harry, Hermione. Deberás acostumbrarte, mi casa es la tuya. A partir de hoy seremos casi familia, te dejo a cargo mi mayor tesoro: Mery. - Harry se acerca a la señorita. Su imponente postura la estremece. - Bienvenida señorita /Ambos se dan un apretón de manos. El contacto de la mano suave de ella con la de Harry genero en ambos una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Algo había comenzado 

La señorita agarra sus cosas y sale del despacho. -señorita granger- la voz de harry la frena- muy buena elección, los caramelos de fresa le sientan bastante bien.

Hermione cierra la puerta sin poder creerlo, acerca su mano a la boca y huele su aliento. Era aroma a fresa.  
-Muy bien señorita, Bienvenida a la Mansión Potter.- Dijo Amanda levantándose de su silla.- Conozco a Harry desde que era un niño, no deja a Mery en manos de cualquiera. Yo la ayudaré a tramitar el pasaje de sus pertenencias a la mansión. Es un gusto- la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- Al fin Harry acepta alguien... Es una lucha con este demonio- Señala a la pequeña Mery

-Yo soy buena!- chilla la niña con unos ojos celestes agua

-No lo dudo señorita- dice Hermione- A partir de mañana, empezaré a conocerte

-Si! ¡tú me gustas! eres muy bonita para ser mi niñera- dijo con inocencia la chiquita. Quien se acercó más a Hermione y jaló de su pantalón para que bajara y le da un abrazo a la castaña

Harry sale del despacho y ve esta secuencia. Nunca habría creído que su hija iba a estar tan contenta de una niñera, menos que ésta sería su gran amiga de colegio. Y mucho menos creería que se vería así Hermione Jean Granger, tan bella y con aquel aliento a fresa.

Fin

¡Bueno! Muchas muchas gracias a todxs por leer. La verdad es que nunca creí estar escribiendo para alguien -Si es que estás del otro lado leyendo- Me falta muchísima práctica. Pero es un comienzo. Leo sugerencias para los próximos capitulos! Desde ya, con mucho amor, Horrocruxmachine.


	2. Limonada

Hola! Bueno, presento la segunda parte de esta novela. Sé que mas adelante va a contener Lime/Lemmon así que precaución.

 ** _Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_** ******_¡_** ** _Que lo disfruten! Con mucho amor, Horrocruxmachine_**

 **CAPITULO 2: Limonada**

Hermione estaba en su recámara, casa la cual compartía con su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood. Tenía una enrredadera de pequeñas rosas que cambiaban de color en una esquina de su habitación. La cama era de color celeste, al frente de ella, se imponía una cuiadada biblioteca, llena de libros. Distintos tamaños, encuadernados y colores. Su laptop estaba apoyada en un mueble, pegada sobre ella había una lista de cosas por cumplir, su varita descansaba sobre la mesita de luz que tenía muchas fotos de sus padres… Aquellos padres que tras la aparición de Voldemort ha tenido que borrarles la memoria.

 _Obliviate…_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _• Hermione estaba sentada, su amigo Ron estaba con ella mirando a Harry a lo lejos. Estaba sentado en una roca mirando el lago a metros del castillo de Hogwarts._

 _-"Las cosas se pondrán difíciles, Hermione"_

 _• Harry discutiendo con Ron, en la tienda. Ya comenzado su búsqueda para derrocar a Voldemort._

 _-"Sería imprudente que dejes esta carpa, Ronald! No nos dejes"_

 _• Batalla en Hogwarts. Harry Ron y Hermione escapando de trols, cuando Antonin Dolohov lanza unas cadenas que aprisionan al pelirrojo._

 _-"NO! Ron"_

 _• Batalla terminada, Horrocruxes destruidos, voldemort derrotado. Gran salón de Hogwarts. Familia Weasley reunida. Tonks, Remus, Fred en una fila, sobre camillas. Todos fallecidos._

 _-Señor weasley… lo lamento mucho.- dos enfermeras posan un nuevo cuerpo, una cabellera pelirroja es reconocible. Desesperación, llanto. Alumnos de Hogwarts invocando un Lumos; Ronald Weasley fallecido. Hermione llorando en el hombro de Harry._

 _• Terminada la batalla Harry y Hermione van al único lugar al que pueden llamar hogar, a la vieja casa Black. Hermione había borrado la memoria de sus padres, Los dursley habían desaparecido en los suburbios muggle. Los dos gryffindor no tenían hogar. Pasados dos meses, Hermione entablece una relación con Krum, quien visitaba diariamente la casa, y tras varias semanas de analizarlo ella se va a Rumania a vivir con él. Aquella vez fue la última a la que Hermione vio el triste rostro de Harry._

Fin flashback.

La joven agarra su varita y empieza a empacar todo en la valija abierta que descansaba en el piso. _Wingardium Leviosa_! Invoca el hechizo para bajar la valija, que tenia casi el triple de ancho que ella. Llega a la recepción, cuando aparece Luna.

-¿Pero ya decides irte, Mione? – Pregunta luna, que tenia en sus brazos una oruga peluda y de color rosa

-Luna… ya te lo he explicado. Hoy comienzo mi primer dia laboral, y ya no viviré aquí.- Luego de mirarla esperanzada, observa aquella oruga con repulsión.- ¿sabrás vivir sin mí?

-Ay mione… ¡Por supuesto!

-Amooooor, ya están preparados los waffles.- Se escucha a lo lejos. Hermione la mira a Luna, quiere regañarla pero solo puede cruzarse de brazos.

-¿amor? Que? No me digas que…

Un joven que estaba con el torso desnudo sale de la cocina, con un delantal en su cintura. Era aquella clase de chico al que Hermione le llamaría _"A la fachada Krum"_ parecía ser atlético o modelo profesional. –Hola… - El joven la mira con los ojos como platos- Descuida… yo ya me voy. Cuida a Luna de mi parte- Se da vuelta para ver a la joven quien intentaba ocultar su rostro con la oruga.

-Me van a cuidar bien dije! –Una risita típica de Luna se escapa de su boca.- ¡Bueno! Vete ya… ¿vendras el finde semana? ¡Estaremos en contacto!

Harry, Amanda y Hermione estaban subiendo las escaleras de la mansión cuando la pequeña Mery baja saltando.

-HERMY!-grita la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno Mery… ¿ya vas a acosarla el primer día?-Pregunta Harry, quien alza a la pequeña. Siguen subiendo las escaleras.- Ve a cambiarte que en 20 minutos comienza tu clase. Bueno, este es el primer piso de la mansión señorita Granger. Mira- Dice avanzando por la sala de estar- Por aquí podemos ir a la habitación de la niña, la de Amanda y un baño - Pasa la sala de estar, a la que los lleva a un pasillo.- A la derecha, es el baño. Aquí al frente es la habitación de la niña- Baja a su hija- Ve a cambiarte Mery. Amanda, ¿puedes ayudarla?

Amanda y la niña desaparecen en la habitación.

-Al fondo, está la recámara de Amanda… pues la verdad es que ella no suele quedarse aquí pero es, en teoría su recamara. Ella ha estado en la mansión desde que soy pequeño… -Hermione lo sigue a paso lento- Bueno, esta es una habitación libre- Dice señalando a su izquierda.- A veces Mery suele hacer tiendas aquí… La toma como su espacio de recreación, o juegos. es un espacio amplio, si gustas esta es una de las habitaciones disponibles.

Harry abre la puerta, ambos pasan. El espacio era iluminado, tenía un ventanal grande, una cama de dos plazas estaba casi en el centro del espacio. La cama tenía barrotes color azul, y una tela unía por arriba las cuatro patas altas. El empapelado era color crema, con flores azules. Mucha textura, pero simple. Un armario con un espejo se posaba sobre la pared y en la mesita de luz había un espejo de mano.

-Bueno… esta es la primera habitación disponible

-Es hermosa-Dijo Hermione casi sin palabras

-Bueno si, solo que no tiene baño privado

-Señor Potter, Harry… Mi trabajo no es tener una habitación lujosa, sino cuidar de una niña. Por favor, no crea que pretendo mucho estando aquí.

Harry la mira un rato sin decir nada- Humildad… Que bello. Hice una buena elección en _elegirte_.

Hermione se pone colorada.

-continuando! La próxima recamara está arriba, junto a mi habitación. ¿Quieres ir a verla o ya decides quedarte con esta?

-Vayamos a verla.

Harry le presentó toda la mansión a Hermione, todo menos las habitaciones de Mery, Amanda y suya. Pasaron por la segunda habitación disponible, era de color pastel. Repleta de cosas. En eso, muchos retratos de una mujer joven.

-Lo lamento… Prometí limpiar esto hace años- Dice Harry mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa- esta, era su habitación.

Hermione observa un retrato, se acerca y toma el pequeño cuadro que mostraba el rostro de la mujer, una lámina de polvo mancha su pulgar. -¿Cómo se llamaba, Harry?

-Ana… Tenía apenas 20 años cuando sucedió… Es una buena excusa si tu vienes aquí, puedo limpiar todo esto de una buena vez. ¿Qué dices?

-No- dice Hermione tajante.- No quiero ser una excusa señor potter… -Se da vuelta y mira a Harry- El duelo es parte de uno mismo, no de varias personas. Tu… tú has dejado esto aquí y por algo es, no quiero…-Hermione se pone tensa, demasiado incomoda.

-Lamento mucho esto señorita Granger… Puede quedarse en la habitación de abajo.

Harry sube las pertenencias de la niñera de su hija, la pequeña ya estaba en su clase de literatura. La joven lo esperaba en su nueva recámara repasando lo que había sucedido arriba hace un instante.

-Gracias…-Dice Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos- Harry hace un ademan con la mano.

-No, de nada. Bueno eh…- Dice Harry sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo- Aquí están algunas reglas de la casa. En minutos parto al ministerio. Por lo general suelo cocinar cuando llego, pero cualquier cosa, si quieres cocinar me llamas y arreglamos algo… Pero dudo que Mery quiera, Permítame decir- Dice Harry agarrando los dobles del pasacinto de sus pantalones.- Que cocino muy bien

La joven sonríe- No podía poner en duda eso… ¿hace falta algo más? No te retraso

-No, nada mas.-Dice Harry yendo para la puerta- Ah! Bueno, por última vez, bienvenida. Esta es su nueva casa, compórtese como si fuera suya. Mery sale a las 14 hs, Amanda y los chef ya tienen su comida para su almuerzo preparado. Ah, el tuyo también! Llama a Amanda para elegir tu menú. Que tengas buen día.

Hermione acomoda a su gusto su nueva habitación. Pocas veces había disfrutado de una vista tan única. Crecían dos enormes escaleras de mármol a lo largo del patio, que llevaban al campo de Quidditch de la propiedad.

Luego de una hora, Hermione tiene todo listo. _Su nuevo hogar._

Baja a la cocina y ve a Amanda almorzar en una larga barra de mármol.

-Disculpa Hermione, no te esperé… -Decía con la boca llena- En minutos tengo que volver al trabajo. Pero antes, tenía que comentarte. ¿Eres tú quien estuvo con Viktor Krum?... Uhm disculpa la molestia pero

-Sí…soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, es que quería comentarte- Dice agarrando la copa de vino- La semana próxima hay una conferencia y recreación aquí en la mansión. Creo que Harry no te ha dicho nada. Pero vienen los mejores jugadores del mundo. Yo… comprendo que estarás cuidando de la niña, aún as quería preguntar- Toma un gran sorbo de vino- Si hay algo con lo que tengamos que lidiar. No quiero que se les salte la chaveta a ninguno de los dos!

-Por favor Amanda- Dijo moviendo su cabeza, estaba nerviosa- ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Me corresponde cuidar de la niña, no voy a hacer tal cosa. Mi relación con Viktor ya está resuelta. Pueden quedarse tranquilos

-Harry no es el exaltado, solo yo quería saber. No quiero que el joven Potter se lleve sorpresas.- dice quien posteriormente se toma todo lo que quedaba en la copa de vino. Agarra su chaqueta, saluda a Hermione y se va a la recepción junto a dos hombres que el día pasado la joven no había visto.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué gusta comer?

Había terminado su almuerzo, y estaba chequeando la lista de deberes cuando un joven se presenta, junto con unas botas llenas de barro.

El espacio era grande, habían sillones, una mesa grande de vidrio en el centro, a la derecha una barra junto a muchas parillas donde cocinaban los chef en el turno de la mañana, más a su izquierda estaban el pasillo que conducía a un compartimiento, el baño y las escaleras. A la izquierda del salón había a todo lo largo un ventanal donde empezaba el enorme patio, lleno de plantaciones, una piscina mesas, sombrillas y reposeras. El joven tenía un pantalón descastado, una camisa y utencillos de jardinería.

Al verlo, la joven se acomoda para verlo.

-Hola, me llamo Luca soy el jardinero

-Oh si! Te tengo anotado en mi lista. El joven Potter me dijo, uhm… tengo por escrito. ¿reparas el campo de quidditch?

-Eso mismo, solo que hoy me ha tocado jardinería. No sé si le han comentado. La pequeña Mery quiere comenzar con sus clases, espero que Harry le enseñe bien a esa niñita.

-Debe ser muy talentosa.- dijo Hermione mientras imaginaba a la pequeña jugando con su padre. Como la primera vez que los vio correr por el corredor de la recepción. La figura paternal de Harry era todo para la niña, ¿cómo no se iba a notar que era especial? Era una relación muy bella. Que Hermione nunca había tenido con sus padres. O por lo menos eso recordaba…

-Bueno, Harry me dijo que te deje la llave del campo de Quidditch, yo ya me retiro. Sé que están en buenas manos. Que tenga buen dia señorita- Luca le da la llave y se retira, dejando manchas de barro.

-¡Fregotego!- Hermione limpia aquellas manchas de barro y sale en busca de la pequeña, que en minutos terminaba su clase.

La joven sube las escaleras cuando escucha que la niña ya había salido de su clase. Iba cantando mientras bajaba por la escalera.

-HERMY!- Dice la niña quien se abalanza a los brazo de la castaña

-Veo que ya comiste! Te has manchado la ropa pequeña! Ven, vamos a cambiarte.

Se van a la habitación de la pequeña, que estaba pintada con colores pasteles: Celeste, rosa y violeta.

-Hermy…-Empezaba a decir mientras Hermione escogía una playera para la pequeña-¿mi papa te eligió para que seas mi nana o eres un hada madrina?

La pequeña la miraba con esos enormes ojos celestes mientras se sacaba la playera sucia. Una sonrisa se planta en los labios de la castaña

-Hada madrina, tu dices? Sí tu padre me eligió, debo cuidar bien de ti pequeña… Así que ven- La agarra delicadamente y comienza a vestirla con la playera limpia.

-Quisiera vestirme como tu… tienes ropa muy linda hermy- Decia mientras Hermione terminaba de colocarle la ropa.- Creo que cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tu… solo que…-La niña se toma de las pequeñas manitas y se sienta mirando el suelo.

-si?- Pregunta Hermione, quien se agacha para levantarle la mirada con su suave mano

-Yo no tengo madre…- A la niña se le estaba empezando a caer una lagrima- Tu de seguro tienes, yo sé que mi papa debe estar buscándome una nueva pero, no tengo madre.

-Querida…-Hermone se queda atónita. Abraza a la pequeña con sus brazos y se sienta junto a ella.- ¿te cuento algo? Yo tampoco tengo madre…-Dice consolándola.- Como tú, pequeña Mery, también tuve alguna vez pero…ya no está- Agarra su suave cabello negro y comienza a acariciarla.- Y es mas, eres una niña muy fuerte. Eres muy valiente

-Pero, pero…- la pequeña se seca las lágrimas- Tú eres bonita y alta, adulta eres como… una princesa

-A veces las princesas no tienen madre, Mery… Tú eres una princesa. Una muy bella princesa.- Mery la mira sorprendida y empieza a sonreír.

Pasan el resto de la tarde afuera, Mery montaba un barrilete y Hermione preparaba una manta para poner galletas y jugo de limón sobre ella, cuando llega Harry.

-Buenas tardes!-Dice con una sonrisa muy amplia.- Veo que… la están pasando bien!

-Buenas tardes señor potter… así es, hemos decidido pasar la tarde bajo el sol.

-Perfecto! Yo he salido mas temprano del ministerio, las cosas en el dia de hoy marcharon bien, y vine mas temprano a organizar unas cosas… Ya que estamos, quería invitarla, ya que es oficialmente de esta casa a una recreación de jugadores. Ese día, será como una tarde de campo. Algo similar a esto, muchos jugadores del mundo vendrán a jugar a nuestra cancha de quidditch.- El joven alza a la pequeña Mery, quien se cuelga de su cuello.- Incluso tu vendrás pequeña… podras montar una escoba!... Y tu, estas oficialmente invitada. La mansión deja de hacer sus actividades para sumarse a este evento.

-Entonces… ¿estaré o no a cargo de la niña?-Pregunta la castaña dándole un sorbo de limonada

-Si quieres, sí. Si no, claramente no. Es su dia de permitidos Hermione. Espero verte, es dentro de dos días.

-Por supuesto!

-Pero hay algo… que debo hablar contigo

-Viktor estará presente y no voy a hacer ningún tipo de escandalo señor potter

-¿Cómo?- Dice Harry con una cara de sorprendido a la cual no podía esconder

-La señora Amanda me comento todo. Descuide… no voy a hacer nada extraño.

-Debo darle las gracias… Bueno, sabrás. Tu me acompañaste, y has sido de mucha ayuda.- Dice Harry dejando a la niña- En cuarto año… Krum siempre ha demostrado vanidad. No quiero que resulte algún tipo de discusión y mucho menos que tu puedas salir lastimada Hermione, esta es tu casa. ¿Puedo?- Dice señalando la manta

Se sienta y se saca el saco gris que usaba. Sin duda hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes que se escondían detrás de esos anteojos redondos. Su pelo estaba muy bien peinado, medio de costado. El día estaba hermoso.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Pregunta a Hermione- Los días mirando el lago… en Hogwarts. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Creo que mas que tú… Me acuerdo de todos los días a los que íbamos. Como estudiábamos, íbamos para pasar la tarde, cuando estaba bien, cuando estaba mal… cuando estaba

-Ron- Dijeron al unísono.

Ambos se miraron sin decir mas. Harry pudo contemplar los ojos color miel que tenía Hermione, un muy pequeño delineado se venia por debajo de sus ojos, lo que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran. Se había vuelto una mujer hermosa…

Hermione, por otro lado miraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Había pasado tiempo de la última vez que lo había visto. Ésta había cicatrizado, y tomado un color marrón. Realmente le quedaba sexy, tras todo ese traje de hombre de negocios.

Ambos salieron de esos segundos de contacto visual. Ambos se sentían avergonzados.

-¿Quieres? Dijo Hermione señalando la limonada

-Por favor!

Hermione sirvió con sus brazos temblando. Podía sentir como los ojos verdes la miraban atentamente. Quiso darle el vaso, pero su mano hizo contacto con la del joven Potter. Verdadero contacto, ambos sintieron como un chispazo. Harry tomó el vaso como pudo.

Intentó simular, eso no era necesario decirlo… Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, extraños, disimulando todo al máximo lo cual ya exageraban todo. La pequeña Mery llamo entre gritos a su padre para que vea lo bien que remontaba el barrilete. Él la felicitaba cuando sin querer, estampa su limonada en el cuello de Hermione.

Harry grito de desesperación. No sabia que hacer. Hermione por su lado, estaba petrificada, el hielo la había dejado completamente helada.

-Perdona perdona!-Decia Harry, prácticamente a gritos

-Descuida…

Harry toma papel absorvente que estaban debajo de unas tazas de té.

Sin pensarlo apoya sus manos en el cuello y pecho de Hermione, la joven da un respingo por sentir su medio papel / tacto. Las manos del joven estaban caliente, por lo que calentaban aquella zona que fue tocada por hielo, sus movimientos eran bruscos. Repasa su cuello, y su pecho. Al que inconscientemente empieza a secar.

La joven Mery se vuelve a ambos, su visión fue diferente. Para ella fue algo irreal. Su niñera princesa hada madrina estaba en los brazos de su padre. Ella había comenzado a creer que por algo su padre la había llamado. ¿Acaso sería su nueva madre?

La respiración de Hermione era rápida. Sentía las manos de su jefe, secarla sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sin decoro. Pudo ver cómo Harry miraba atentamente a que ella no tenga ninguna parte del cuello mojada, y si era así él la secaba. Sus ojos, nuevamente estaban muy atentos.

Ella ya estaba seca, Harry aún así no se mueve ni un pelo. Siente esa conexión nuevamente. La respiración de ella había calmado y ambos seguían tal cual estaban. El viento sopla, el barrilete remonta mas alto. Un mechon de Hermione se va a la cara. Harry posa su suave mano, ahora sin papel de por medio, en su rostro.

Era suave, tal cual la recordaba.

¡Gracias por leer! Si es que estás del otro lado leyendo quiero agradecerte. Y también agradecer con mucha determinación a aquellas personas que dieron su review y comentaron, siempre sirven de tanto sus comentarios, ¡Se que hay alguien ahí detrás! Sigan comentado, qué hace falta o sugerencias. Recuerden, soy una simple chica amateur J

Que tengan un hermoso día, Pronto estaré subiendo nuevo capitulo. Con mucho amor, Horrocruxmachine.


	3. Su piel, un cambalache

Hola harmonys! Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado con muchas cosas de la uni, Espero que les guste el capítulo. La continuacion será el Baile 3

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine

El dia había empezado, la mansión tenía muchas cosas por trabajar y muchos de los trabajadores habían madrugado. Primero; la recreación de la Liga de Quidditch Mundial conformada por cientos de jugadores de todo el mundo. Grandes países como Londres, Italia, Canadá, Argentina, Bulgaria o Nueva Zelanda formaban parte y serían participes de este evento. Harry se estaba preparando, ya había hablado con Kingsley shacklebolt quien era su Jefe en el ministerio, hoy tenía el día libre.

La habitación de Harry era amplia, de color marrón una cama versión King con barrotes de mármol. Un cuadro con Ana y Mery al frente de la cama, trofeos y cuadros de quidditch colgaban por todas partes. Un gran armario con ropa de vestir y un espejo donde Harry se acomodaba la corbata, entra a su baño privado y comienza a domar su cabellera negra.

Hermione ya estaba arriba, con una calza negra unos zapatos cómodos y una chaqueta de color pastel, algo bastante _light_ al fin y al cabo iba a estar para cuidar de la niña. Deja su cuarto ordenado, lo observa y se ve en su espejo para ponerse aretes y ya partir a despertar a la niña. Hermione la despierta con suavidad.

-Buen dia Mery- Dijo Hermione con una voz suave. Es hora de levantarse, hay que desayunar.

- _Mami?_ \- Dijo la pequeña que con ojos achinados la miraba extraña

-Solo Hermione, ven vamos. Sigues dormida- Hermione la alza y la lleva al baño. Le lava la cara, se cepilla los dientes y regresan a la habitación.- ¿y qué piensas ponerte?- decía Hermione señalando el armario rosa.

-Quisiera vestirme como tú, eres muy bella- dijo tomándose de las manitas- ¿puedes vestirme como tu?-dijo con su voz fina y somnolienta.

Hermione la arregló a la perfección. La niña deslumbraba, estaba incluso más arreglada que su nana y era tanta elegancia que llevaba bien en alto el apellido Potter. Bajan a desayunar, cuando ven a muchos hombres alzando una carpa al lado de la piscina. Harry las ve desde afuera y deja que los demás hombre sigan haciendo su trabajo. Entra estirándose su saco. Vestía un traje negro azulado, su cabello estaba peinado y Hermione se atrevería a decir que tenía gel. Ella conocía bastante bien a Harry. Le recordó a sus viejos tiempos, las veces que lo había visto de traje: La boda de bill y fleur, El baile de navidad, incluso en los momentos tristes, el velorio de Ron.

-Ahí están! –Dijo Harry caminando hacia ellas.- Amanda está afuera, espera a que te vea!-Decía con una enorme sonrisa a su hija.-¡Estas hermosa! Y…-Miro a Hermione- Tu.. también. Buenos días- Dijo bajando su tono tan exaltado, sus ojos posaban en su gran amiga en su época de estudiante.

-Buenos días, Harry. Tu también luces bien, dijo alzando su taza de café.- ¿A que hora comienza todo?- Señala la tienda

-En dos hora, Hermione quisiera hablar contigo…-Dijo apoyándose en la barra de mármol.-Hoy, bueno tu sabrás viene la conferencia de Quidditch internacional el… tu…- Harry comenzó a ponerse colorado

-Estará viktor?- Dijo Hermione tajante. – Eso lo sé Harry, Amanda me lo ha contado

-Ah- Harry se estaba poniendo colorado- Bueno, quería que supieras que si bien vas a estar disposición de Mery, tú también serás parte de esto…-Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello- Hermione, quiero que participes con nosotros… Hace años hemos dejado nuestro contacto, tu te marchaste de grimmauld place, pero sé muy bien que el quidditch en su momento no te gustaba. De pronto ahora te gusta y eres increíble en el deporte…. ¿Qué nos paso?- Dijo Harry solando una bocanada de aire.- Disculpa

-No… -Hermione no sabía que hacer

-No, Hermione… Herms, así solía llamarte. Discúlpame… Es solo que, estos días en el trabajo he pensado demasiado

-No tienes porqué preguntarte eso, Harry son cosas que sucedieron. Yo… estuve a nada de casarme; Tenía mi proyecto de familia. Tu, te casaste tienes una hermosa hija. Cada uno tomó rumbos separados. No teníamos porqué volver al pasado… -Hermione se baja de la banqueta. Se puso a la altura de Harry, ambos estaban generando un clima que no sabrían si era tenso, o en su defecto relajado… algo más cálido –Tu, Harry. Me recuerdas mucho a Ron a…- Hermione empezó a mirar a todos lados, se acomodaba algún rulo que escapaba a su rostro- _Aquellos momentos_. Disculpa, no debí decir todo esto

-Herms…

-Harry…

Ambos callaron por un momento. No tenían mucho más para decir. Ambos sentían lo mismo, aquella sensación que invadió su alma desde el momento en el que Harry, por un lado, leía todas las postulaciones para niñera y vio su nombre. Y Hermione, desde el momento que recibió la carta. Ambos recordaban aquellos días donde el sol iluminaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde, por más que Voldemort acechaba ambos estaban juntos, jugando, hablando, paseando, incluso bailando o en intentos de estudios por parte de Harry. Cuando Hermione pasaba horas explicándole Historia de la magia o Astronomia pero Harry no entendía nada. Donde Hermione se moría de vértigos porque Harry decidía hacer un paseo con ella, y los Weasley en escobas. O, incluso cuando se dieron cuenta que eran ellos dos, completamente solos y tenían que buscar un refugio luego de la guerra. Se sentía aquello, tan hermoso… tan triste. Tan nostálgico.

-Como… no te he dicho nada sobre el evento, pues la verdad Herms…- Harry va hasta los sillones blancos y agarra una bolsa negra- Te traje algo.- Hermione miró sorprendida- Quiero que nos acompañes en la fiesta, pruébatelo.

Hermione saca de la bolsa, un vestido largo color morado de espalda descubierta.- Harry, por favor… esto es demasiado.

-Quiero que estés en la fiesta, habrá un brindis por Ron y sería un honor que estes con nosotros… La recreación es en dos horas. Pero la fiesta será por la noche, si… si quieres puedes usarlo. Es tuyo.- Señala el vestido- Amanda me ayudó con la talla.- Hermione se lo roza al cuerpo y mira todos los detalles. En la cintura tenía un fajin de color morado más oscuro. Era su talla…

-Harry es hermoso.- Sin pensarlo, como un acto reflejo se abalanza al ex gryffindor y cuelga sus brazos en el cuello del ojiverde. Un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero no su jefe, sino a quien había sido su mejor amigo por años. A aquel Harry, quien le había contado tantas confidencias y siempre estaban el uno con el otro.

-Papi!- Dice Mery- Mira como me vistió Hermy- Se baja de la banqueta y se acerca entusiasmada . Tira del saco de su padre, y rompe aquel abrazo de una manera inocente. Harry la mira. Había sacado los ojos de su madre. Le sonríe y con una manera un tanto exagerada le dice:

-¡Pero que bien te vistió!- Harry se agacha hacia ella- ¡Te ves hermosa!- la agarra de la cintura y la llena de besos en la cara.- Siempre serás hermosa hija mia… -Hermione volvía a meter el vestido en su bolsa. Todavía no creía que fuera cierto. _Un gesto que hablaba por sí solo._ \- Hermione… ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Todavía nos falta un par de cosas por terminar.

Ya eran las 12 en punto, los invitados disfrutaban de una alfombra roja con muchos de ellos iban acompañados de mujeres con vestidos escotados y bastante cortos. Todos, eran demasiado atléticos, pero en esta ocasión vestían de traje.

Harry había sido un reconocido buscador luego de su paso en Hogwarts. Jugó unos años para el equipo nacional inglés pero tras la muerte de Ana todo cambió. Todos hablaban de Harry Potter; esta vez no por Voldemort, no por sus campeonatos en Quidditch sino por la desaparición y, luego fallecimiento de su esposa.

Hermione ya estaba en la carpa al aire libre, con Mery cuando una mujer de cabello negro se acerca para preguntarle donde estaba Harry.

-Hola… estaba hace un momento con nosotras- Dijo Hermione, cuando la ve por segunda vez. Su rostro era familiar, no recordaba de dónde ni cómo la habría conocido pero la conocía.

-Bueno, ¿tu eres la nana? Dile que estaré esperándolo ya sabe donde… -Saca un espejo de su bolsa y con su varita comienza a agrandar el tamaño de sus pestañas. Sus labios cambiaron de tono violeta a un rojo fresa.- debe estar solicitándome.

-Solicitándote?

-El sabrá donde, tu avisale- La joven muchacha tenia el pelo largo y lacio que, al darse vuelta le da un latigazo a Hermione con él. Hermione supo al instante quien era: Cho Chang. Esta vez con varias cirugías en el cuerpo, se atrevía a pensar que mas de una en el rostro.

El sol se asomaba muy cerca al horizonte, cuando comenzó los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, y los mozos repartían una suerte de snacks dulces.

-Hermy! Mira! Ese es el jugador Aidan Lanch

-Se dice Lynch Mery, ¿quieres? – Preguntaba Hermione mientras señalaba esos deliciosos snacks de chocolate- Ahí viene Amanda!

-Al fin te encuentro querida… Luces muy relajada pero hermosa ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Harry no te dio la sorpresa?- Dijo Amanda con una copa de vino. Vestía un vestido negro de lentejuelas, un tanto neutral para una mujer mayor.- De seguro no tuvo agallas… El joven potter suele ser así señorita

\- El vestido! Si me lo ha dado, lo usaré en la fiesta, por ahora vestiré tal cual estoy

-Luces Hermosa igual, Hermione. Mira!- casi escupe un sorbo de vino cuando señala a un muchacho corpulento que entraba a la carpa.- Es viktor! Y no viene acopañado… Hermione, tu qué crees?

-Solo cállate! Ahí viene- Le dijo demasiado rápido Hermione, que Amanda tuvo que recalcular las palabras de la chica. Viktor Krum, con ahora varios años de mas se acerca hacia ellas, su andar es tan… como si quisiera marcar territorio, lo que descolocó a Hermione.

-Tanto tiempo Herrrmione- Dijo tomándola de su cintura, arrastrándola hacia el para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿No me las vas a presentar? ¿no me vas a presentar?

-Por favor, Viktor. Ellas ya sabien quienes son

-¿Tu eres Viktor Ron?- Dijo la niña que miraba hacia arriba sin poder creer la dimensionalidad del hombre. Hermione y Amanda rieron fuertemente.

-Se dice Krum niñita- Decia Viktor mientras soltaba a Hermione y se agachaba.- Tu debes ser la niña de Harrry Potterrg- Se da vuelta hacia Hermione.- y tu que haces aquí?

-Yo bueno… eh venido a trabajar a la Mansion.- La pregunta del rapado hombre corpulento le intimidó bastante que su cara ahora era palida, incluso sus labios.

-Oh… yo yya estaba pensando que ella serria tu hija.- Dijo haciendo un sonido extraño con su lengua.- Que serías de Pottterr ahora.- Nadie podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Amanda estuvo tan tentada a sacar su varita y: 1° hacerlo callar. 2° grabar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. A lo sumo lo seré de la pequeña Mery, que para un buen rato estaré a su disposición.- Le entrega una mirada con esperanza y una sonrisa tan sincera que incluso Mery supo que era especial.- Mery, bailas?

Dejando atrás y solo a Krum, la pequeña y Hermione van al centro de la carpa, donde muchos bailaban. La música sonaba alegre, y festiva cuando Hermione y la niña se posan al frente de las luces de colores para bailar, como para entretenerla un rato de tantas charlas incómodas y de negocios. Hermione bailo gacha para poder tomar las maños de la niña, luego la alzo sobre sus brazos para moverla con mas comodidad. La niña reía de alegría.

Por otra parte, Amanda seguía los movimientos del señor Krum, cuando ve a Harry con la señorita Chang dirigirse a un sector privado. La señora no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo su jefe pero, supo que algo se estaba saliendo del caldero.

Krum, veía de a ratos como Hermione bailaba con la niña; y luego su vista se posaba en las mujeres de otros jugadores. La canción terminó cuando un jugador de Irlanda propuso ir al campo de quidditch para hacer un partido amistoso. Los hombres y mujeres tomaron cosas y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch que se veía a la lejanía por el frente de la piscina.

Mery comenzó a correr, sabía que sus jugadores favoritos estarían allí y capaz, podría tener la oportunidad de aprender a volar con su padre y ellos. Hermione le siguió el paso. Amanda seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación privada…

-Creí que te habias olvidado de mi, cariño- Decia cho, mientras se acercaba a Harry para unir sus manos sobre el cuello del ojiverde.

-He estado ocupado, lo sabes…

-Claro claro… las cosas en el ministerio no están yendo bien supongo, como para que te olvides de mí, para que contrates a una hermosa mujer y ronde en tu casa

-Es su casa también, ahora trabaja para mí…

-Pobrecilla, no debe tener mucho dinero para haber aceptado trabajar aquí, cuidando a esa mocosa, debe estar desesperada- Cho pegó su cuerpo al de Harry, cuando éste le dirije una mirada de odio. Con poca suavidad la retrocede.

-Que demonios te sucede?- Dijo Harry tomándose del pelo- Tu- señala con el dedo índice- Tu no tienes derecho a llamar así a mi hija y Hermione ya es parte de esta mansión. Tu no tienes idea de qué está sucediendo en el ministerio, y mucho menos en esta casa.

-Ay por favor Harry! ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes que Hermione quiere quedarse con todo esto?-Dice alzando sus brazos mirando la habitación- De seguro esa muggle quiere quedarse con la mansión, comprándote mientras "cuida"- sus dedos hacen comillas- de tu hija… ¡SI CLARO! Esa pobre Granger de seguro te desea…-Camina lentamente hacia él

-Hermione nunca haría eso. La conozco mejor que tu… Puede que hace años que no la vea, pero conozco los valores de Hermione mas que nadie. No tienes derecho de insultarla, ni mucho menos a mi hija…

La muchedumbre distrae al joven, quien se dirige a la puerta y ve a todos llevando el banquete hacia afuera. Todos caminaban hasta el campo de Quidditch.

-Ey! Ahí estas potter- Dijo un jugador Londinense- Sale jugada de Quidditch, ven!

Harry esboza una sonrisa, mira a cho quien estaba parada en el medio de la habitación y seguido ve que Amanda lo miraba desde la carpa quieta sin decir nada. Sale de la habitación sin mas. Corre hasta alcanzar a George Weasley quien recién estaba ingresando a la recreación.

-Que haces potter? Disculpa… es que recién he venido, tu sabes…- Dice con una mueca- Te presento a Lauren- Una hermosa mujer acompañaba al alto weasley. Él le guiña el ojo a Harry- hubo acción… bastante. Jajajajaja. O no preciosa?

Estaban todos los jugadores con las escobas, algunos ya montando otros dando un espectáculo a todos aquellos quienes miraban los torsos desnudos mientras estos se sacaban los trajes para una ropa mas cómoda.

Amanda se acerca a Hermione y Mery quien miraba maravillada.

-Hermy! Dime que puedo montar!

-No querida… no hasta que vuelva tu padre.

-Su padre… creo que estará ocupado hasta un rato- Dijo un tanto enojada Amanda

-Me parece que no- Dijo Hermione mientras veía a Harry venir con George y una mujer

Harry se acerca a estas y consigue cosas para preparar a Mery para que aprenda a volar. Hermione la lleva al vestuario para vestirla apropiadamente para que pueda jugar seguramente. El lugar era de color gris y bordó con bancos de madera, al fondo comenzaban las duchas y a la derecha los cambiadores. Ambas charlaban, Mery estaba nerviosa y Hermione le decía que no debía hacer para no equivocarse:

-Igual, con tu padre… nada malo podrá pasarte. Es un excelente jugador.

Harry las esperaba afuera del vestidor. Cuando se sorprende ver a su pequeña hija con el equipo de Quidditch que había preparado para la ocasión. Él sabia que su hija pronto tendría el ímpetu de jugada. Llevaba el quidditch en su sangre.

Todos jugaban en el campo, los seis aros se extendían, tres y tres a las esquinas de la cancha, el sol acompañaba bastante bien a los jugadores y el viento allí arriba no eran tan fresco como otras ocasiones. Harry y Mery andaban en una escoba, despacio mientras la pequeña gritaba de emoción. Amanda y Hermione miraban desde abajo, Amanda un tanto austada, pero Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muy bien! Dijo Harry mientras decendían- Ahora… Creo que es tu turno Hermione

-¿Qué? No Harry… Mejor tu

-No, ambos sabemos que la niña querrá estar en la campo dia y noche. Y yo no podré estar, tu eres buena instructora debes subirte con ella y dar un paseo.

-Pero Harry… Yo reconozco mi habilidad pero prefiero…

-Hermione. Confia en mí.- Él la toma de la cintura, y con su otra mano le da la escoba- Estaré vigilando si algo pasa. Confía…

La pequeña emprendió vuelo con Hermione, élla no llevaba ningún tipo de protección, solo quería proteger de alguna manera a la pequeña. Estaba un poco aterrada, quería hacerlo bien. No quería quedar como una patética frente a todos los jugadores presentes y sus chismosas mujeres.

Harry miraba desde abajo, junto a Amanda:

-Harry, por favor ten decencia en esta fiesta. –Dijo enojada Amanda

-A que te refieres?

-Tu y la señorita Chang.- Dijo amanda, y acto seguido se marcha con paso lento.

Harry la detiene

-No… Yo no podría… Sea lo que sea que tengas en tu cabeza, ya sácalo si?- Harry la mira por unos segundos- eres mi nana de toda la vida. Me conoces mejor que nadie, ya no soy el mismo que hace unos años. Mi luto ha terminado. He dejado todo aquel pasado detrás

-Eres un padre, tienes tus responsabilidades Harry. Recuerda siempre tu vida, lo que eres ahora. No te involucres con cualquiera… -Amanda le da una mirada fulminante y se va.

Harry sin decir nada mas, solo piensa y observa a su hija siendo feliz.

Recuerda las palabras de cho con claridad "De seguro esa muggle quiere quedarse con la mansión" "Granger de seguro te desea" esas palabras mezclaban cualquier sentimiento que podría estar teniendo Harry en ese momento. Solo ve a su hija siendo feliz…

 _Acompañada de Hermione._

Ahora, se imaginaba a él, siendo feliz.

 _Acompañado de Hermione._

 _Observa los cabellos dorados de Hermione danzando en los aires, observa sus ojos sus pupilas atentas por su hija. Observa la dedicación que le da a su hija y él sabe que necesita una dedicación así para él._

 _Recuerda los pocos días en los que viene Hermione habitando la mansión, lo fácil que se adaptó. Lo feliz que es Mery, él está asegurado con Hermione que su hija nunca sufrirá, Ya no mas…_

 _¿si él deja todo el pasado atrás? ¿si él deja de sufrir con su mejor amiga a su lado? Con la nana de su hija… con su… su sentimiento mezclado._

 ** _Era un cambalache de sentimientos hacia Hermione. Y no sabía que hacer._**

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el chifle que comenzaba la partida. Ahora, ambas descendían de la escoba. Mery corre hacia él.

-Papi! Quiero que Hermione te enseñe a volar tan bien como ella lo hace

-Mery! No digas eso- Dijo Hermione colorada- Tu padre… Harry, tu eres un jugador asombroso

-No dudo que seas increíble Hermione. Pero el partido ha comenzado, y mas tarde será la fiesta.

Hermione se estaba cambiando cuando Mery entra sin tocar la puerta.

-Hermy! Dice la niña, tu vestido es asombroso- Hermione estaba un poco asombrada, tenia solo ropa interior y su vestido estaba tendido en la cama.

-Mery…Me estoy cambiando! Por favor podrias ir con Amand….

-HERMIONE!

-HARRY!

Hermione pego un salto, su tez blanca estaba roja como un tomate. Harry solo veía el encaje y terminaciones de su ropa interior…

-¡Mery ven aquí! Disculpa…

Harry cierra la puerta y se queda parado frente a ella.

 **Habia visto su cuerpo inmaculado**

 **Su ropa interior**

 **Sus pechos**

 **Su piel**

 **Ella.**

 **¡bueno aqui el cap! Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es extenso, no supe como controlarlo y pido disculpas, no es tan bueno... pero iré mejorando con el tiempo!**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Pasados los capitulos la novela tendrá LEMMON (contenido +14)**


	4. Prométemelo

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Pasados los capitulos la novela tendrá LEMMON (contenido +14)**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, les dejo la continuación 3 Son los mejores lectores. Gracias por las reviews y, si tienes algo que decir deja tu review –incluso como invitado! No duden en hacerlo, ustedes me dan el sendero para continuar esta historia. Los amo!

La carpa tenia las paredes de telón ya bajas. Era de noche y la gala estaba tomando un buen rumbo en la noche estrellada. Hermione ya vestía aquel vestido color morado. Mery tenía un vestido lila con una tiara que le hacía juego. Ambas estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que la señora Amanda, quien lucía el mismo vestido de la tarde y demás personal –o mas bien familia de la mansión- Como Luca, el jardinero, y dos mujeres que hablaban sin cesar.

Harry cumplía su deber sentándose junto a los Weasley. Él siempre pensó que estaba en deuda con la familia. Esta vez, la señora weasley abrazaba a Harry y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras algo le decía. Despues, George se asoma a su novia y hace lo mismo. La pequeña no sabía si ir a la mesa donde estaba su padre o quedarse con Hermione. Simplemente se quedó mirando los cubiertos de la mesa.

Amanda interrumpe la pasiva visión de Hermione:

-¿Crees que dirán algo si me quito los zapatos? Es que ya me duelen los pies…

Hermione la miro, sin haberla escuchado- ¿Qué dijiste?

La copa hace ruidos al chocar con el cuchillo. Harry llamaba a la atención.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –Todos responden al unísono

-Hola papi- Dijo una suave voz

-Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han venido a esta celebración. Bueno… como sabrán muchos, estamos acá no solo para conmemorar este deporte que ha sido parte de nuestras vidas a muchos de nosotros sino, a conmemorar a quienes han dejado el alma junto con este deporte y desafortunadamente nos han dejado. Por eso, quiero un fuerte aplauso a la familia Weasley, que me acompañan aquí. Ronald y Fred weasley nos han dejado hace casi 6 años. Y… no hay día en el que no recuerde a ambos. A fred… por un lado, divertido, gracioso, gran instructor de trucos, Algunos lo habrán conocido mejor que yo. Pero… tengo para decir que- Mira a George, quien ahora estaba serio sin decir nada, tomado de la mano con su pareja.- Cada vez que me reencuentro contigo, georgy… regreso a aquellos años donde volábamos son parar. Todo una tarde

Harry no pudo continuar, simplemente bajo su cabeza, miraba sus zapatos mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Y…-Carraspea su garganta.- Ron. Ron weasley, ha sido mi mejor amigo durante todos los años que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Si no fuera por él, y su familia…- Mira alrededor de su mesa. Yo no sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes.- El ojiverde estaba a punto de llorar.- Sin mis amigos que me han seguido durante todos estos años. Yo… no tienen una idea de lo agradecido que estoy; también estoy muy orgulloso de ser parte de estos jugadores, de este deporte que me ha dado un brinco al alma. Estoy orgulloso de conmemorar en este evento a mi mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Todos aplauden, las luces desaparecen y un video se proyecta en todas las mesas.

Videos, fotos de Harry y ron durante 7 años. Hermione mira a Harry, quien se estaba secando unas lagrimas y acto seguido se saca los anteojos para limpiarlos.

-Hermy, esa eres tu?- Pregunta Mery, quien estaba apoyada con sus bracitos en la mesa mientras miraba atenta.

-Sí… esa soy yo, tu padre y ron.

La pequeña se queda mirando a Hermione. –Creo que papi tiene una foto tuya, escondida en su armario. Siempre me ha dicho que es uno de sus grandes tesoros, hermy… ¿tu eras amiga de papa?

-Fuimos grandes amigos.

-Y espero seguir siéndolo, Hermione.- Harry llacía atrás de ella, su mano tomaba el hómbro de ésta.- No sé que hubiera sido si tu no estabas acá Hermione. Estoy quebrado, ayúdame en este brindis, vieja amiga.

Hermione deja a Mery quien los miraba maravillados. El ojiverde y la castaña se acercan al centro de la pista con sus copas alzadas para dar el brindis final. Las luces recobran vida y todos aplauden nuevamente.

-Creo, haber conocido bastante bien a Ron- Comienza su discurso imporivado- él fue un gran amigo, sí, hemos discutido por mil y un cosas –todos rien- pero, él junto a Harry… hubieran sido grandes… ¡Excelentes! Jugadores. Quiero que todos alcen sus copas, por Ron Weasley. Que su muerte no ha sido en vano- Mira a los weasley, estaban todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus rostros.

-"por ron weasley" se escucha al unísono.

-Gracias Hermione… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

Acto seguido, todos se levantan y charlan con ánimo. Las canciones hacen que las personas retomen el lugar en la pista para bailar. La familia Weasley le sonreía de oreja a oreja a Harry y Hermione, quien ahora conversaba de sus viejos años en Hogwarts. La pequeña se alza en los brazos de Hermione cuando un fotógrafo retrata éste momento.

Ginny entra a la carpa

-Veo que la fiesta comenzó sin mí.- Dijo Ginny

-Ginny tanto tiempo…-Dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

La conversación fluía bastante bien hasta que aparece la señorita Chang, Hermione sostenía a la pequeña Mery, quien miraba con determinación los rizos colorados de ginny. Hermione, simplemente recordaba aquellos momentos en los que vio a Harry y a Ginny enamorados, incluso más de una vez encerrados en los baños de la cancha de quidditch, escuchándolos gritar de tanto sexo.

Hermione sabía grandes confesiones de Harry; y por otro lado también las sabía de Ginny. A veces se preguntaba si todo lo que decía la colorada era verdad, pues Harry, un gran amigo al que se contaban todo, nunca había dado tales tipos de detalles. De hecho, una vez Ginny le había comentado que aquella misma noche le había dejado unos chupetones en el cuello, y esa misma noche cuando vió a Harry no tenía nada. Incluso le había contado que Harry consiguió una fórmula para que sus atributos sean mas grandes "Porque ya de por sí Harry tiene un basilisco" "Harry es increíble" "Largo y grueso" "Harry esto" "Harry lo otro" "Su vara es mejor que la de Dean" Y muchos comentarios fuera de lugar, o como Hermione no estaba acostumbrada eran esas llamadas confesiones de chicas.

La charla se dispersó cuando interrumpe Cho.

-Ginny? ¡Tanto tiempo!- Ambas chicas se miran maravilladas y con una carcajada se unen en un calido abrazo.

-Te ves hermosa Cho!- Decía mirando su vestido super ajustado al cuerpo

-Pues tu también, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?

La noche avanzaba. George había desaparecido en algún punto de la fiesta con su pareja, Ginny lo mismo por lo que Harry deducía que ya se había ido con algún camarero. Algunos jugadores disfrutaban las estrellas fuera de la carpa, otros aficionados se habían ido a jugar al quidditch a estas largas horas.

Mery descansaba sobre la mesa, Amanda la cuidaba, como a su copa y aquellas 4 botellas vacías de vino. Hermione recojía una manta para tapar a la pequeña, cuando se acerca la señora weasley.

-Querida… ¿eres tu verdad?

-Cómo olvidarme de usted, señora weasley

-Venia para preguntarte si sigues en contacto con muggles, pues tu sabes… Arthur

-Disculpen… -Interrumpe Harry.- ¿bailas, hermione?

La pista estaba casi inhabitada, las luces se habían atenuado, ya había pasado bastante tiempo de la fiesta y eran aproximadamente las 4 AM. El DJ solo se dedicaba a pasar música realmente patética.

-Se ve que el efecto del alcohol también le hizo efecto- Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la pista

-Pero no creo que tanto como a Amanda- Le devuelve una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con determinación- Ha sido siempre una nana para mí, y si hay que reconocer algo es que por mas que tenga resaca al dia siguiente siempre hace su trabajo.

-Como una excelente persona lo haría. No como tú- Harry mira desconcertado- ¿no te acuerdas?- La música ya comenzaba a sonar, Harry agarra de la cintura y la atrae sobre él.- bebiendo en las tres escobas. No hacías los deberes y me despertabas aterrado con las entregas del profesor Snape que no tenias hechas…

-Hermione!- Decía mirando sus labios- Me parece que no es momento de hablar de esto. Disfruta, creo que es un gran evento para que saques a lustrar mi pasado horrible como estudiante, además.- Harry aprieta levemente la cintura de ella.- quiero darte las gracias por haber usado este vestido. Hermione… luces preciosa.

-Harry…-A pesar de la poca distancia de ambos, Hermione podía ver con claridad el brillo que recorrían los ojos del ojiverde- que música tan patética…

Sí, el DJ sin duda era uno de los peores. Estaba pasando una canción a la cual no se le podía atribuir cualquier movimiento. Ambos, hacían el intento de bailarlo, pues era la pieza que les había tocado junto a un par de parejas que hacían lo mismo que ellos: intentar bailarlo.

Los brazos de Hermione se dejaron reposar en los hombros del ojiverde, Harry tenia sus manos bien aferradas a la seda del vestido de Hermione. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no saben por cuanto tiempo. Harry pudo ver cómo los pómulos de ella se ruborizaban cada vez que Harry apretaba con sus manos la cintura. Sentía un deseo que había sentido muy pocas veces. Sentía que a su lado todo estaría bien. Se sentía único, poderoso, invencible. Hacía rato que tan solo la mirada de una bella mujer no provocaba eso. Pudo ver cómo la expresión de Hermione variaba y, quería saber qué le estaba sucediendo… Sus dientes muerden el labio inferior; una predicion.

Se sintió en el centro de su ser, en lo infinito de su alma cómo se generaba una llama de dolor que curaba todo el mal que había sufrido estos años. Vio felicidad para él y para el resto, se vio sujetándola mientras le hacia el amor. El deseo de Harry le nublaba la vista. Ahora, Hermione miraba con determinación su rostro.

-Harry… -Decía intentando despertar de aquella realidad- La canción terminó Harry…

El joven abraza con sus brazos fornidos por un largo rato. Siente su aroma embriagante, su cuerpo tan pequeño, frágil y a la vez fuerte. Sentía que quería cuidarlo.

Recordó verla esa misma tarde en ropa interior. Su mente vagó nuevamente y se la imagino esa noche debajo de sus sabanas, haciéndole el amor.

-Hermione- Dice con una voz suave- Hazme el favor de recordarme que nunca te vallas.

Todos miraban lo que sucedía en el centro de la pista cuando un sonido como a martillos llamo la atención de todos. Harry toma de la mano a Hermione y se dirigen al hall donde una de las habitaciones se veía una silueta indescifrable.

El ojiverde saca su varita, y entra rápido para encontrarse con una situación que nunca la habría creído.

Ginny weasley, estaba en el borde de la cama, con el cabello recorriendo su espalda desnuda, mientras sus labios succionaban la vulva de Cho, quien gritaba exageradamente. Y apretaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Sigué… -Gemía una y otra vez- Sigue!

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dice agarrando una protuberancia de goma.- ¡Aquí tienes!- Dijo introduciendo el consolador en ella, Cho gritaba de placer cuando se levanta y ve que Harry y Hermione miraban petrificados.

-Largo… de… aquí- Dijo Harry-

-Harry!.-dijeron al unisono

-Si me hubieran dicho antes.- Mira a Hermione tomando un poco de relax la situación- les hubiera recomendado un lugar para que vayan, pero ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Ambas salieron desnudas intentándose poner la ropa, en la manera correcta pero muchos se reían de la situación; cuando Mery despierta. Hermione corre hasta ella y la alza para llevársela a la habitación. Harry la sigue.

-déjame… ayudarte-Decia Harry mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Papi…-Dijo Mery en los brazos de Hermione-Quiero que me cuentes un cuento…-Da un bostezo mientras Hermione la deja en su cama.

-Bueno… ¿hermione?-Dijo llamando la atención de ésta-¿quieres escuchar un cuento?

-Encantada- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplia. Se sienta en la parte exterior de la cama y tapa a Mery.

-Habia una vez, una princesa- Señala a Mery, quien rie inocentemente- y su principe- señala un muñeco- que vivieron muchos muchos años juntos mientras estudiaban, y el joven principe se fue a vivir lejos de ella por asuntos personales.- Harry se recuesta del mismo lado en el que estaba Hermione.- Y, pasan los años, se mandan cartas pero un día un dragon se robaba las cartas y la hermosa princesa no recibia los mensaje de su príncipe amado.

El rostro de Mery hace una mueca triste

-Cuestion, que un dia se reencuentran en un baile. El principe estaba triste de no volver a ver a su hermosa princesa, pero bailo con una mujer, a la que él no sabía pero era ella! Era la princesa tan amada. Para el cuarto baile, el joven observa su rostro y ve una cicatriz que tenia ella, como la mia- Señala su cicatriz en forma de rayo.- y pregunta si era la princesa Mery. Ambos lloraron de emoción, se rieron y se llenaron de besos.

El rostro de Mery esboza una hermosa sonrisa, acto seguido se reacomoda en su cama, ya con los ojitos cerrados.

-Pasa el tiempo, y el príncipe y la princesa se convierten en reyes y tienen dos hijos, uno llamado Jean y otro James.- Harry ve a la pequeña quien escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Papi… es todo por hoy.-Harry apaga la luz con un toque en su varita.-Pero quédense, duerman conmigo

Hermione mira a Harry, quien la volvía a mirar con un brillo especial. Harry vuelve a tomar de la mano a ella, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Se están dejando llevar, Hermione le devuelve una sonrisa y éste se acerca a sacarle los zapatos.

-Ya vengo- Dice Harry.- Se va y regresa con dos pantaletas y dos remeras- Es para que durmamos mas cómodos…

Harry se cambia al frente de ella, ella ve las cicatrices que la guerra le han dejado, también experiencias de quidditch y del ministerio. Hermione, sin pensarlo se saca el vestido pero la cremallera se atasca.

La mano calida de Harry se posa en la suave piel de Hermione. Harry ayuda a bajar la cremallera, con una mano baja y con otra introduce su mano entre la piel y el vestido. Termina de bajar el cierre. Hermione se da vuelta rápidamente, pero no dice nada. Estaba en ropa interior. Se viste al frente de él. Y se juntan en un abrazo para entrar mas cómodos en la cama de la niña. Harry, se aferraba por detrás de Hermione.

Su mente no podía dejar de divagar. Quería llevarla a su habitación y cumplir todo lo que había pensado cuando bailaba con ella.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba cansada y no podía creer que Harry hubiera puesto su calida mano en su piel, sabiendo que esa misma tarde la había visto casi desnuda, y había gritado su nombre y no por placer sino por pudor; Ahora cambiándose al frente de él. Viéndolo no solo con un viejo amigo un nuevo jefe sino como algo mas, que su ser mas íntimo llegaba a humedecerse de tan solo pensarlo.

Ambos lo pensaban.

Harry no pudo controlarlo, Hermione podía sentir cómo el bulto de Harry se hacia mas grande. Sabían que estaban durmiendo con una niña en la cama. Sentian el deseo.

La respiración de Harry era agitada

-Ya habrá tiempo…-Dijo Hermione

- _Prométemelo…_

Ambos no dijeron nada, cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Se hizo de día, y la señora Amanda no paraba de llamarlos a los gritos, Harry y Hermione se levantan de un salto, intentando no despertar a la pequeña. Bajan a desayunar así como estaban vestidos

-¿no me digan que ustedes siguieron los consejos de Cho y Ginny? ¿Desde cuándo un jefe tiene permitido bueno… ya sabes con su empleada?-Decía bromeando Amanda, quien desayunaba alegremente.

-¿quieres café?- Pregunta Harry a Hermione. Éste se acerca- Hermione…-Se acerca más, hacia su oído.- Prométemelo…

La piel de Hermione se puso como gallina. No podía entender cómo generó el fuego dentro de Harry. Pero sí podía comprender el fuego que pasaba ella por tener a Harry dentro de ella.


	5. Inesperado y desconocido

Hola Harmonys! Lamento la demora es que he estado muy atareada. Espero que el capítulo siguiente los deje contentos 3 Gracias a todos por leer. Y, como siempre:

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine

Habia pasado una semana de la fiesta dada en la Mansion Potter, las cosas marchaban bien para Hermione; Harry había estado muy atareado y ella tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar todo aquello que le venía haciendo ruido desde aquel día. Las pocas veces que se veían era para hablar de Mery y, cada vez que Harry quería sacar el tema de lo sucedido ella esquivaba la charla dando excusas.

 _Pero se lo prometió_

Y no sabe cómo llego a eso. No entiende como se dejó llevar así como si nada, y lo analizó muchas veces al día, cientos de veces esa semana y comprendió que ella sola se había metido en la boca del lobo. Tenía que hablar con Harry y explicarle el malentendido.

El día era soleado pero el frío ya estaba azotando todos los cielos de Londres. Hermione lucía con un jean ajustado, unas all star y un pullover azulado. Deja a la pequeña en su clase de Artes y baja a buscar a Harry a su despacho. Saluda a Amanda y entra sin golpear.

-¡Kingsley te ordeno que detengas esto ahora!- Decía gritando Harry a su celular. La ve ahí entre asustada, asombrada y preocupada en la entrada del verdoso espacio.-Llámame si tienes respuestas.-Cuelga su celular y la mira mas relajado-Hermione… no esperaba esta visita

-Perdon Harry…-Dice agarrando el picaporte de la puerta- Si estás ocupado puedo regresar

-No…no-Harry se dirige hacia ella pero se choca torpemente con el escritorio.-¿estás bien?

-Tú…¿tu estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta preocupada Hermione. Ya había visto aquel rostro de disimulo varias veces hace varios años ya, y sabe que algo estaba ocultando

-Ehm, si- Dice arreglando su cabello alborotado

-Harry… quería hablar contigo

-Yo también

-Pues veras- Dice Hermione interrumpiéndolo, cerrando la puerta- Lo que sucedió aquella vez… en el cuarto de Mery. Tú…

-Hermione, si hay algo que quieras saber o quitarte la duda solo dilo-Terminó de decir Harry impaciente

Hermione queda perpleja. Observa más claro a Harry y sin duda él no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Sus ojeras denotaban falta de descanso, su ropa era la misma que hace dos días, su pelo estaba más alborotado que nunca estaba pálido, se animaba a decir que estaba anémico y había pasado varios días sin comer bien. Ella no lo había visto en las cenas, que por lo general era el momento donde se veía con Mery; no lo había visto tantas veces como solía hacerlo. El despacho estaba repleto de artefactos que nunca había visto, y en el escritorio muchos diarios y tazas de café vacías. Algo no andaba bien

-Yo… no he podido verte en esta semana ni mucho menos hablar seriamente contigo a solas. Quería pedirte un favor.

El rostro de Harry se relaja, la invita a tomar asiento mientras él corría algunas cosas del escritorio.-Dime, porque yo también he de pedirte un favor.-Harry se sienta en la punta del escritorio

-Tú… yo, es decir. Te he prometido algo Harry, tú lo sabes perfectamente y hasta incluso Mery podría saberlo. Pero, tengo que aclarar las cosas para poder trabajar aquí. Tú, fuiste un gran amigo y me dejé llevar esa es la verdad Harry. Por favor… quiero romper nuestra promesa.

-Cuéntame más… cómo te diste cuenta que aquello lo que sentías no era verdadero?-Dice Harry mirando el suelo, completamente pensativo

-Nunca dije que no sea verdadero Harry… Simplemente, quiero ser profesional…

-Profesional… mandando solicitud a un viejo amigo que siempre te ha recordado? A ver, Hermione siempre hemos sido grandes amigos y de la nada tú has desaparecido después de la guerra. ¿Te parece profesional?-Harry la mira a los ojos- Está bien… ¿Cómo voy a obligarte? No Hermione, simplemente quieres quebrar nuestra promesa y está bien. –Harry tira una bocanada de aire.- A cambio- se levanta de un salto- voy a precisar de ti…

-Tiene que ver con todo esto?-Hermione alza sus manos y señala la habitación desastroza- Mery me ha contado… pues, solo me ha dicho que te vio mal

-¿me vio mal?...-Hermione solo asiente. – Pues es la verdad. Hace menos de una semana me han llamado y dicho que un plan de evacuación no ha salido bien en el norte de Irlanda, y al tener muchísima responsabilidad dentro del ministerio todo ha caído en mis manos. Hubo un ataque en la zona de Limerick, hay un nuevo reclutamiento para la masiva eliminación de gente no pura. Hermione, esto es sumamente grave y los medios de comunicación no están diciendo nada sobre esto… -Harry camina por la habitación desesperado- Me… me ha llegado un patronus a esta habitación. Dentro de un mes atacarán Londres, pero me tienen prohibido decirlo. El ministerio está reforzando todas las calles para más seguridad, y la cantidad de hechizos protectores que se lanzan por día se han triplicado… Pero, temo que sea algo grave- Harry agarra el respaldo del asiento de Hermione.

Ambos se quedan callados.

-Ha… Harry; ¿Para qué me precisabas en todo esto?

-Todos los que están esta casa son denominados sangre impura. Si han logrado ingresar un patronus a esta habitación, a esta mansión… Hermione, estamos desprotegidos en cualquier parte del mundo.- Harry la rodea hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Se agacha y quedan cara a cara.- Y, quiero que te lleves a Mery, lo más lejos posible. Tú conoces el mundo muggle, y quiero que cuides de ella

-Y tu?- Hermione estaba aturdida de tanta información. Se sentía segura de estar con Harry, pero se sentía presionada de tanta responsabilidad. Miedo por Mery, Miedo por Harry… por Luna, la familia Weasley, Krum, Amanda… Por todos; sentía que no podía hacer nada.

-Yo… estoy aquí para resolver esto y combatirlo. Hermione, he visto cómo Mery se ha convertido en otra persona por ti-Harry posa sus manos en las rodillas de Hermione.- Te estoy dando lo más preciado que tengo en toda mi vida. Quiero protegerlas y voy a hacer lo imposible.- Los ojos de Harry estaban brillosos. Estaba triste

Hermione lo abraza sin temor alguno, sabía todo lo que acarreaba el ojiverde y ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo, en una nueva ocasión. El abrazo duró bastante tiempo para que ambos cuerpos bajaran la tensión dentro de él. Harry respiraba profundo, oliendo el aroma que desprendía Hermione, ella por otro lado se limitaba a abrazarlo y a sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte que creía que se pasaría a su cuerpo.

-Harry…-Dijo sin despegar ese abrazo

Harry no pudo continuar fingiendo todo, éste desprende el abrazo y la mira lleno de lágrimas. Hermione toma con sus manos el rostro de él y limpia sus mejillas mojadas. Hermione, quería decir mas. Pero la distancia se achica cuando Harry posa sus labios sobre los de ella. _Un beso húmedo._

Harry la toma de la cintura, aferrándose a ella. Hermione, no se resiste y deja de pensar. El beso era lo que ambos necesitaban después de todo esto. Harry mueve sus labios impulsando un choque eléctrico al que Hermione lo recibía con gusto, dando empujones con sus labios, el ojiverde abre su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de ella. Su lengua sabe a café, Hermione quería quedarse toda la vida con aquel gusto.

 _La puerta se abre._

 _Hermione estaba confundida_

Amanda pasaba sin pedir permiso, trayendo dos tazas de café. Los mira cómplice de verlos separarse de ese beso.

-Amanda…-Dice Harry escurriéndose las lágrimas y la boca

-Queridos, recuerden dejar un cartel, es muy temprano para que se pongan melosos, y Tú-Señala a Hermione.-Deberias estar subiendo, Mery termina su clase pronto.- La sonrisa de Amanda era pícara, le guiña un ojo- Mejor sube

Hermione la mira con una sonrisa y se va

-Luego hablamos en detalles, Hermione.-Dice Harry con respecto a la nueva travesía por cumplir.

¿cómo había pasado todo esto? Hermione sale del despacho y recuerda cuando había ingresado apenas poco tiempo. Pero cuánto tiempo… ya se había ganado la confianza de todos.

-Hermione… ¿es que acaso no te daban de comer en tu casa?-pregunta Amanda riendo sin parar

Hermione sube a buscar a Mery, quien salió llorando de su clase de piano.

-El señor Badelwick dice que papá está loco- dijo llorando mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su niñera

-Ey- Hermione la toma con todas sus fuerzas- deja eso ahí, ya está… ese profesor está loco- Decia Hermione con toda la simpatía del mundo

-Hermy… tiene una marca en su brazo de serpiente, me hizo acordar a lo que me contaba papi de holguarts

Ahora el rostro de Hermione fue mas de preocupación.-Mery, por favor baja las escaleras con cuidado y busca a tu padre. Dile que venga.- La pequeña desaparece con cuidado y Hermione se toma de valor para ingresar a la habitación de clase. Saca su varita del bolsillo y hace un movimiento seco antes de entrar.

Entra a la habitación y estaba todo revuelto: Libros esparcidos por el suelo, hojas rotas, el banco roto, el piano desprendía una llamarada de fuego azul. Habia humo por todos lados, Hermione atina a taparse el rostro. Harry sube corriendo saltando los escalones, llega y se encuentra con esto.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Grita Harry, y recorre la habitacion. –Aguamenti- Harry hace un movimiento con su varita y lanza un chorro de agua para apagar el fuego.- Hermione…  
Ella lo mira preocupada, él se acerca lentamente, su mano se posa en el hombro de ella y la atrae para envolverla en un abrazo. -¿Tú estas bien?

Hermione asintió, cuando sintió unos pasos que subían escaleras.

Harry la aparta.

Algo ve en la puerta que le llama la atención. Cierra la puerta

"HEMOS VUELTO, POTTER"

Esta frase se sostenia en la puerta, como por arte de magia. Unas letras negras flotaban en lo alto de la puerta. Ambos quedan atónitos, Hermione se aferra de la mano de Harry y se miran. Abren la puerta.

-Dios mio!-Dice Amanda, quien tenia en brazos a Mery

Los cuatro estaban en silencio contemplando la habitación destrozada, con una amenaza que se alzaba a lo alto. Harry despega su mano de la de Hermione e invoca un patronus.

-Kingsley… te necesito urgente


	6. Cómo no tentarse

Hola lectores! Espero que les guste el nuevo cap! Como siempre, por favor comenten ! Los amo Gracias por los reviews y tendré en cuenta algunas observaciones que han hecho.

Como siempre. Con amor, horrocruxmachine.

Que lo disfruten  
0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Estaban en el living comedor de la sala de abajo, las cortinas estaban cerradas, el cielo estaba gris. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando el patronus de Harry había desaparecido en la sala de arriba. El ahora, ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt había hecho aparecer su Patronus, en el que pedía el desalojo de la mansión en una hora. Harry abrumado, llama a todos alzando su varita a su cuello. Todos juntan las cosas mas significativas y las dejan en el montón de valijas que flotaban acomodadas cual _tetris_. Luego de varios hechizos protectores, muchos de los empleados y personas de gran afecto se retiran de la mansión.

-Amanda…-Dice Harry, quien movía su varita al mismo tiempo que levitaba una valija, que en su interior sonaba a metales chochando.- Te mantendré al tanto… te dejaré la antigua casa Black, para que puedas esconderte por un tiempo, debes entender que

-¿ya planeas abandonarme? ¡Por supuesto que los acompañaré!-Decia amanda con sus brazos enrollados, enojada, preocupada, mientras observaba a Harry de una manera particular.-Si crees que el señor Black me ha formado para quedarme en su casa y no para cuidarte, creo que estas completament…

-No- se acerca suavemente a ella-Eres la mejor persona que he tenido por mucho tiempo en mi vida, haz hecho todo por mí. Pero ahora, el mundo mágico depende de mí…

-Una vez mas.-Dice Hermione quien bajaba con cuidado, ayudando a Mery con sus cosas- Te van a necesitar

\- Hermione… -La ayuda con los objetos, y la lleva lejos de donde se encontraban.- ¿Lo harás por mí?-Dice despacio y en voz baja.

-Mery…Harry, ella necesita a su padre- Dice aferrándose a la camisa del ojiverde.

-Hermione, lo sé, pero preciso que cuides de ella. Es una situación muy delicada, no quiero perderla y lo sabes…

-Temo por ti- se abraza al torso marcado del adulto Potter

-Y yo por ti, Hermione-Suelta una bocanada de aire…

-Hagámoslo juntos Harry, ¿Qué pasaría si te hieren y no sabemos nada de ti? ¿Qué pasara con Mery?

La idea de que su hija sea huérfana le causa estragos en su mente. Él sabe lo que es vivir sin padres, sin consuelo en las noches de pesadillas, sin un día soleado con picnic, sin una familia como la que tuvo Hermione, que si no hubiera sido por él Hermione no les tenía que borrar la memoria. Harry quería cuidarlas, cuidar al mundo mágico, cuidar a Amanda. Quería su vida tranquila de una vez por todas…

-Harry, es muy pequeña para…

-¿Lista?-

La ñina siente como si cuerpecito se presiona, como si estuviese siendo forzado a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, a tal punto que en se dificulta la respiración. Todo da vueltas, ve a Amanda con la cara deformada, alargada. La luz se vuelve oscura y sus pequeños pies chocan con el suelo. Se marea. Vomita.

-¡Evanesco!- La varita se sacude, y aquel liquido marillento desaparece.-Mery, estas bien? ¿Estan todos bien?- Nadie dice nada, seguían agarrados de la mano, mirando a la pequeña.

-Su primera aparición…-Dice Harry

-¡Es muy pequeña Harry! ¿Así quieres cuidarla?- Dice Amanda

Hermione refacciona todo los objetos deteriorados que habían junto al polvo en la vieja casa Black. Preparó un cuarto para que Amanda pudiera acomodarse tranquila, uno para ella y otro para Harry y su pequeña hija. Mientras tanto, Harry había habilitado la red flu de la casa y convocó al Ejército de Dumbledore, a la Orden del fénix y a sus colegas del ministerio.

El primero el llegar fue Kingsley Shacklebolt de la manera mas llamativa posible. Su Patronus se apareció a su lado junto a él, en el medio del desván. La niña corrió, y acto seguido Harry la siguió para encontrar al Mninistro de Magia en dicha sala. Ambos se saludan con un apretón de manos. Se veían preocupados.

Hermione baja junto con Amanda, cuando éstos dos aurores ya estaban conversando muy atentamente en el comedor de la antigua casa.

-Hermione?-Pregunta sin reconocerla del todo bien. Ella asiente levemente y deslumbra una sonrisa un tanto tímida. La ultima vez que lo había visto fue en la guerra y le había salvado la vida de cientos de dementores.- ¿eres la segunda en llegar?

-No, ahora Hermione trabaja para mí.-Dijo Harry, sus ojos denotaban seriedad ya que estaban levemente oscurecidos.-Me pareció lo mejor… que cuide a mi hija

-Una mujer increíble de confiar.-le espetó el señor ministro, mientras ella seguía parada en el marco de la puerta.- supongo que usted debe ser Amanda Maxime, me equivoco?

-Por favor, señor ministro es un honor…

-Basta de serias presentaciones, puedes llamarme Kings.-Bromea, pero acto seguido su rostro se vuelve sombrío.- es hora de hablar de lo que está sucediendo…

Muchos aurores y ex combatientes del ED aparecen en distintos lados de la mansión. Las voces se alzan a lo largo de las habitaciones y es ahí, cuando Hermione saluda a la familia Weasley quien disponía de una tremenda dosis de valentía y justicia para esta vez, volver a combatir. Mientras todos se acomodaban, un último sonido de aparición estremece a Hermione detrás de ella.

-Hola de nuevo, granger.- La voz del búlgaro estremece por completo a la castaña. Unos brazos se posan en los hombros de esta y la obligan a darse vuelta. Le planta un abrazo rudo y torpe.- hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía seguido. Todo gracias a Potter

-¿te unes a nuestra causa?-Pregunta incrédula, sin todavía creer qué hacía él en la reunión, le echa una mirada sorprendida a Harry quien observa atento

-Viktor solo se ha unido porque su reputación corre peligro. El colegio Durmstrang se ha llenado de mensajes alerta. Cada una de las tragedias fue predicha en los pasadizos del colegio.

La charla había fluido con prudencia y excelencia. Se habían armado ya equipos de combate y, el grupo de aurores ya estaba investigando en la causa. Solo tenían que mantener a salvo al mundo mágico… no era tanto.

 _Menos para Harry Potter._

Menos para Potter, quien había observado como Krum miraba de reojo toda la charla a Hermione, y cómo los labios de ella se fruncían pese a la concentración

 _Cómo no tentarse_

Las miradas de Krum y Granger se habían cruzado un par de veces, pero ella solo le hacia una mueca y continuaba con la conversación. Los preparativos ya estaban en camino, cada uno de los integrantes fueron despidiéndose, hasta dejar el enorme espacio con tan solo 5 personas.

-Harry… Como ministro de Magia, quiero decirte que pondremos a este viejo cuartel hechizos protectores pero no olvides

-Cerrar las vías de viaje, lo sé… Hazme el favor de ver cómo ha quedado mi hogar. Tengo…-Mira profundamente al suelo- No quiero que suceda nada aquí. Menos, sabiendo que la vida de mi hija corre peligro

-Ella está con uno de los mejores aurores del reino unido, Harry-Apoya su brazo enorme en el hombro de Harry- Quédate calmo, Hermione también cuidará de ella.

-Y yo de ella también

-Granger es una de las mejores cosas que te ha pasado Potter, he visto cómo la miras- resopla el Ministro de Magia-Ahora, solo como un viejo colega… mujeres como Granger hay pocas.

Termina de secar los platos con un toque de su varita, apaga las luces y sube las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación de Harry estaba abierta. Estaba en penumbras, una pequeña luz flotaba. Hermione se acerca pero en realidad eran dos personitas bailando como si fueran de fuego, desprendiendo una hermosa y cálida luz.

Mery miraba somnolienta la figura de fuego, Harry sale del baño con una bata cubriendo su cintura.

-Mery estuvo todo el dia ansiosa… creo que necesita calmarse-se pasa una mano en el cabello húmedo haciendo que gotitas caigan en su torso desnudo y se vea mas apetecible de lo que Hermione había pensado.

-L…Lo siento…-Hermione intenta concentrarse.- Ha sido mi culpa… no estuve todo el día con ella

-¿Crees que viktor decidirá pasar mas días contigo?-Dice Harry, con sus ojos levemente mas oscuros

 _Celos_

-Si lo dices por cómo me abrazó hoy…

-No, no lo digo solo por eso. Creo, creo que… tu lo sigues amando

Hermione no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Creo, creo que has visto como te ve, como te abraza, como te huele, como te mira Hermione…

Harry se sentía un descarado, pero decía todo lo que su alma gritaba en silencio.

-¿Qué dices?-Hermione no entendía cada palabra que decía, sabía que las cosas con Krum no habían terminado bien, como iba a pensar en ella de esa manera?-Harry…

-Incluso, cada vez que abrió su puto pico ha sido para hablarte

-Suficiente!-Hermione estaba que hervia de nervios. Lo agarra de su humeda muñeca, observa a Mery quien ya estaba dormida y lleva a Harry al baño-¿Se puede saber que te sucede? En cuestión de horas, dices que quieres protegernos, y al rato ya me saltas conque UNA PERSONA que quiere unirse a TU CAUSA solo ha venido a coquetearme… ¡POTTER!

Hermione estaba en todos sus cabales de furiosa. Su nariz se arrugaba haciendo que sus labios se achicaran. Harry sentía como cada pedazo de su alma se volvía loco por ella. Hermione esperaba una respuesta, su respiración era honda y rápida.

Hacía cuánto tiempo no la veía así, tan enojada

 _Tan furiosa_

 _Tan sexy_

 _Tan Granger_.

-Hermione…-Harry la empuja sobre la pared haciendo que queden cara a cara-Estos días, han sido una tortura-Se acerca un poco mas.- Hace años… pienso en ti. Qué ha pasado contigo, si dejar de hablarte había sido todo un error, si mi hija MI HIJA- toma los hombros de ella y los sacude fuertemente, haciendo que la joven se estremezca- había sido concebida por un error, creí que no amaba a Ana. Todo el tiempo Hermione… todo el tiempo-Harry aferra una mano de la castaña y la lleva a su entrepierna.- estaba pensando en ti Hermione.

-Harry, espera por favor, estas volviéndote loco

-Hermione.- agacha su mirada, suelta a la joven.- Me estoy muriendo por ti. Estos días…. Han sido una tortura. He intentado dejar de pensarte, nuestra promesa… tu rondando en mi casa, las 24 horas al día. Hermione, de pronto volviste como luz a mi vida…

Hermione es ahora quien toma las manos de él, se acerca. La respiración del pobre ojiverde era pesada-Harry, yo también he pensado en ti

Ella lo besa con pasión, un tanto tímida. El beso se vuelve más rudo, ambos están pegados uno al otro, las bragas de ella lentamente se mojan ante los estimulantes besos de Harry, ella tira la toalla que ocultaba la erección del ojiverde.

Ella estaba lista para recuperar la promesa que había roto.

Harry tocaba con desesperación el cuerpo de la gryffindor. Ella se saca la camisa que llevaba puesta, luciendo un hermoso y sensual corpiño verde oscuro. Se vuelven a unir con un beso apasionado, _lleno de excitación, lleno de humedad_.

Las manos de Harry se posan en el trasero de ella, haciendo que de un respingo y éste la atrape en sus brazos. Al tenerla enrollada con sus piernas en su cadera, Harry aprovecha para pasar una mano tocando la dura tela del jean por la zona mas íntima de la señorita granger.

Ella se desprende de locura, sentía la dura erección de Harry apretando el pantalón. Se baja de la sexi postura y se saca el pantalón quedando en ropa interior. Harry se hace atrás apreciando su bello cuerpo, cuando la joven se agacha y lo sorprende poniendo su recto pene en su boca.

Lo besa inexperta, segura a lo que quiere llegar. Introduce la punta en su boca haciendo que sus jugos se mezclen con su tibia saliva. Harry gime suave

-Así que crees, que tengo la cabeza en krum?- Decia volviendo a introducir la protuberancia en la boca.

Esta vez, intento llegar cuanto mas lejos pudo. Harry estaba en las estrellas, toda su sensibilidad fue a parar a los labios de Hermione que se movían con excitación.

-Me… equivoqué.-Harry saca su ser de la boca de ella para pararla nuevamente.- Creí…

-Creíste mal potter- Dice Hermione quien se abalanzaba con un beso pasional.

Harry desprende el corpiño y luego saca de un movimiento las bragas de ella.

-Hermione…-Dice mirando la entrada de ella, junto a su erección que estaba por hundirse allí.

Ella asiente y sus manos se aferran al cuerpo de Harry al sentir cómo su ser se estiraba ante la entrada excitante de Potter. Se zambulle hasta el tope haciendo que su pelvis choque con su clítoris emitiendo un gritito de placer.

Harry la toma con fuera y comienza a deslizarse entre lo cálido de Hermione.

El cabello de la castaña se va alborotando junto con sus gemidos.

 ** _-Harry_**

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas fuertes, los pezones de ella estaban firmes, excitados cuando Harry busca con su boca uno de ellos.

Estaban a un paso del placer máximo.

-Harry mas…-Agitada decía Hermione.-Mas rápido

Ella empezó a dar saltos aumentando el placer. El pene de Harry recorria por completo la cavidad de ella, volviéndose loco, saca su boca del pezon de la joven y se aferra a las caderas de ella aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Los brazos de Hermione estaban colgando de la espalda del ojiverde que estaba con la cabeza mirando al techo, transpirado lleno de placer. Ella gemía una y otra vez

-Ya casi…

Harry saca su pene bruscamente haciendo que ella se sienta vacía, Hermione se para con las piernas temblando cuando el joven baja su cabeza directo a su entrada.

Lame los labios, llenos de sexo, de lujuria, su lengua se presiona mas haciendo que ella comenzara a gritar. Harry agarra la varita de ella y conjura un _silencio._ Regresa a su clítoris y sus dos dedos se embisten en la humeda vagina de la señorita granger.

Las piernas le tiemblan

Se está por venir

-Eres hermosa Hermione

Harry la sienta nuevamente en la erección y le hace ver las estrellas doblando sus rodillas, era mas placer, mas lujuria. Harry se venía

Siente como la punta de su ser se contrae en ella, y un liquido invade el espacio. Hermione se viene acto seguido de esto, grita sin parar, haciendo que Harry salga de ella e introduzca un dedo y mueva rápidamente

-Y pensar que estabas celoso de Krum- Ella esboza una sonrisa de lado, le da un suave beso y prende la tina para darse un relajante baño.

-Y pensar que habias roto nuestra promesa…

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola Harmonys! Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez quise detallar un lime o lemon ;) como quieran catalogarlo. Por favor! **Si le gustó, o si no les ha gustado comenten! Quiero saber sus opiniones**

Ojalá haya alguien detrás de la pantalla leyendo esto n.n ¡Saludos!

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine


	7. Avezarse

**_Hola lectores!_**

 ** _Les queria agradecer por todo los amo Gracias por los reviews y tendré en cuenta algunas observaciones que han hecho._**

 ** _Como siempre. Con amor, horrocruxmachine._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten_**

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Una nube negra se posa en los bajos cielos de Londres, una tormenta se asomaba desde donde observaba Hermione en la cocina. Un aroma a waffles se extendía en el comedor cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucha cerrar.

-Hermione, dime que eso es para mi…-Dice Harry. Estaba empapado, tenia ojeras y se veía agotado

-Harry!- La castaña se abalanza sobre él. Un abrazo los une pero ella lo mira severamente.- Cuéntame…

-Mientras mas pistas tenemos, mas nos alejamos del nuevo ejercito oscuro… Hermione, las cosas no mejoran. Y… Con respecto a mi ausencia de estas dos semanas creo… creo que.- Harry agacha su cansado rostro.- me voy a tener que ir de aquí. El ministro pide a los aurores que nos desvinculemos de nuestros lazos y, como jefe debo…

-Debes quedarte aquí Harry, no lo digo por mí ni por ti Harry… Mery, Mery debe estar a tu lado

-Hermione, cada dia que me quedo aquí es un dia mas que las pongo en peligro. Quiero que cuides de ella como lo vienes haciendo. Ademas, no estarán solas. Esta casa tendrá que ser un cuartel nuevamente. El ED tiene personas que no están en condiciones de combatir. Y corren un gran peligro estando en sus hogares. Las traeremos aquí.

\- ¿Quién querrá quedarse y no luchar Harry?.- El tono de Hermione era de enojo.- Solo tú quieres que yo me quede acá, el resto irá contigo y los demás aurores. Mucho mas por esto.- Hermione agarra el diario del dia y le pone en la cara el titular.

 _La marca tenebrosa reaparece_

 _El pasado viernes a las 23.00 hs se rumorea que en los cielos de Hogsmeade ha aparecido la marca tenebrosa. Los vecinos y habitantes del pequeño lugar han estado juntando toda la información posible._

 _Antone Librenew mas bien conocida como la loca Honeydukes no ha parado de gritar la desaparición de un niño que vivía en las calles. "el pequeño saltarin Luca ha desaparecido! Tú tu y tú saben quien era, deben reportarlo con el ministero de magia. Inseguridad inseguridad". Luego de las siguientes palabras la señora Librenew comenzó a sellar las ventanas de su casa._

 _Se teme que el auror, Harry Potter no esté con nosotros cuando vuelva a aparecer esta marca. La atención del ciudadano es de inevitable deber. Ante cualquier consulta comunicarse via red._

-El mundo está aterrado Hermione, no saldrá a luchar…

-Ya no hay un Voldemort que los aterre mas, solo…-Hermione se dirige a la cocina.- fanáticos dementes.- Saca los waffles calientes y les coloca miel.- ¿quieres?

Ambos comían tranquilos. Habian dejado atrás aquello que asustaba a todo el mundo y esta vez, Harry sacó del bolsillo de su saco cuatro entradas.

-Les he comprado entradas. Vienen los Scredmore, y los Alta cumbre de Perú a dar un partido 100% seguro. Lo he hablado con el ministro, estaremos a salvo…-pone un trozo de aquella deliciosa masa.- Tal vez Mery no se sienta tan triste con esto.

-Harry! Sabes que no pondré en peligro a la niña!.- Hermione lo miraba severa.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre…

-Está bien.- Dijo Harry levantándose, agarrando el plato.- solo quería ayudar a esta situación.- Harry estaba enojado, dirigiéndose al lavaplatos.- Hace días que no veo a mi hija, ni siquiera ha bajado a saludarme. De seguro me detesta Hermione. Ya no estoy para ella, ni siquiera la veo en las comidas. Una vez que quiero salir y tu…

-Anda, dilo.- Hermione se levanta de la silla y lo mira desafiante.- ¡Dilo!

-No tienes por qué temer Hermione… estaremos todos bien

-No, no quiero que lleves a tu hija y exponerla a tanto peligro

-¡Es solo un partido para el ministerio! Uno de los pocos lugares seguros Hermione, tu no entiendes lo que es que tu propia hija no te quiera! Será tan solo unas horas.- Se dirige a la puerta, sube las escaleras. Hermione lo sigue.- ¡Y TU NO TIENES LA AUTORIDAD PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER CON MI HIJA!

-¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco Harry?.- Hermione alza su voz, mientras sus pasos resonaban fuerte a cada escalón.- ¿quieres protegerla? ¿¡QUIERES PROTEGERLA!? Pues entonces mira lo que haces! ¿Cómo… quieres llevarla afuera?

-Santo Dios Hermione! No la sacaré a un lugar inseguro. Y por cierto.- Se da vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la castaña.- estaremos tú y yo… dos magos de excelencia, mas todos los funcionarios y aurores del ministerio. Si quieres venir, estas invitada.- Le entrega una entrada. Y va a su habitación. Donde Mery jugaba con unas muñecas.

Hermione se sentía mal, había quedado como una sobreprotectora con una niña que ni siquiera era hija suya. A la vez, sabía que era su instinto.

Harry había vuelto luego de semanas de no haberlo visto y había discutido con él. Se sentía mal. Por otro lado Harry había optado por darse una ducha reconfortante.

El calor de la ducha lo había relajado, solo dejaba correr el agua sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Tenía muchas cicatrices abiertas y de vez en cuando daba respingos ya que le ardía.

¿cómo había sido que Hermione se puso tan furiosa?

Sí, ella tenia una única misión dentro de esa casa, y era cuidar a su propia hija. Pero, las ganas de Harry por volver a tener una "rutina normal" con ellas habían sido mas fuertes y, creyó que había puesto en riesgo a Hermione, a su hija y a Amanda.

El no lo creía así.

 _Exhala._

 _Necesitaba algo de calma en su vida_

Necesitaba sentirse como aquel día:

Cuando había explotado de celos por Krum, cuando le dijo a Hermione que moría por ella.

Habían hecho el amor en la esquina del baño y él lo recordaba perfectamente. Su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su ser deslizándose en la parte mas íntima de su… de su qué?

 _Amiga_

 _Amante_

 _Empleada_

Harry deja de pensar. Se había excitado y no podía ir a buscar a la furiosa Granger y hacerle entender que la amaba. Que la extrañaba y que la deseaba una vez mas.

Tenía que pensar en cómo detener los sucesos, y la masacre que se avecinaba en sus tierras.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y sin quererlo se largó a llorar.

Frustración y dolor danzaban en su pecho, las lágrimas corrian sin parar. Amanda entra a la habitación sin tocar la puerta

-¡Hermione! Lo único que encuentro son wa…-La cara de la señora se posó de preocupación.-ey, querida…- Amanda se sienta en la cama por la altura de las rodillas de Hermione y la abraza.- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

-nunca… nunca creí estar así amanda.- miraba el techo mientras su rostro no paraba de empaparse con sus lagrimas.- nunca creí estar siendo una fugitiva para unos, nunca creí volver a este lugar. Mucho menos quedarme encerrada, tener que ir a hurtar cosas para la cena con la capa de invisibilidad, cuidar de una niña que ya no es lo que era.- respira hondo.- Mery está en la suma tristeza.

-Ey ey ey, vamos a calmarnos si?.- pone sus manos en el rostro y enjuaga las lagrimas.- ¿te parece un té?

Ambas mujeres estaban en la sala de estar. Amanda había preparado dos tazas de té y había hecho aparecer unas cookies.

-Ya, dilo Hermione… Te acostumbraste a tener de nuevo a Harry y ahora que no lo ves seguido sufres mas que nadie.-da un sorbo del delicioso té

-Lo has dicho.

-Entonces espera cada vez que viene, espéralo con regalo, sonrisas, amor, pasión. Y no con una discusión.- manda un trozo de la masa a su boca y habla mientras mastica.- Hermione desde el primer dia en el que te conocí supe que eras una mujer fuerte, pero en estos momentos no lo estás siendo ¡Te estas rindiendo fácilmente chiquilla!

 _Hermione luce una pequeña sonrisa_

-¡devuélvete la vida que tenias! Las ganas de vivir y de cuidar a aquella niña que está ahí sola en su cuarto. No tienes que dejarla encerrada, tienes que enseñarle a ser libre, a la medidas que podamos. Estoy aquí y veo que te has olvidado de mí. Pero estoy para ayudarte

-Amanda…gracias

Hermione sabía que sus cambios de animo habian sido por la falta de inspiracion y seguridad. Ahora, algo grande trabama.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola Harmonys! Bueno este capitulo me sirve de puente para lo que se viene! así que disculpen si es aburrido :(

Por favor! **Si le gustó, o si no les ha gustado comenten! Quiero saber sus opiniones**

Ojalá haya alguien detrás de la pantalla leyendo esto n.n ¡Saludos!

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine


	8. Tú

**_Hola lectores! Disculpen la tardanza! es que estoy con demasiados finales de la uni y muchas cosas!_**

 ** _se nos viene encima el fin de año 3_**

 ** _Les queria agradecer por todo los amo Gracias por los reviews y tendré en cuenta algunas observaciones que han hecho._**

 ** _Como siempre. Con amor, horrocruxmachine._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten_**

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Todos habían sido alertados y enviados a la Mansión Black tras la desaparición de la señorita Chang. La casa se había vuelto un cuartel, mantención, hogar, bunker y acaparador de acompañantes y tercera filas que escuchaban atentamente las noticias a la espera de la señal de urgencia.

Amanda había ayudado en todo lo que podía. Levitó todas las camas para poder limpiar y así, liberar a un grupo de niños para que jugasen tranquilos, despreocupados por lo que sucedía en las afueras del mundo mágico.

Mery, había recuperado los ánimos tras estar en condiciones sociables con demás niños; George Weasley se había convertido en un payaso a costas de una dosis mejor de diversión para ellos.

Muchos jóvenes estaban en ronda, escuchando atentamente el radio; lo único que se escuchaba eran la cuchara de madera chocar con la sartén de la comida de la señora Weasley.

 _"Herms, espero que estés bien. Oliver, Ginny y yo estaremos en la posición desde los aires. Deberías estar aquí, nos echarías una gran mano con tus dotes en el vuelo. Cuida a Mery y mantén la calma allí._ _Te extraño, Harry"_

Hermione recordaba cada palabra. Tan solo faltaban dos días para que el partido de Altas cumbres y los Scredmore se realizara, y todavía no tenía noticias de Harry.

La tarde caía y muchas familias disfrutaban de una relativa cómoda y segura estadía.

-Tú! Señorita, puede ayudarme con el señor Delacour? Creo que ha inundado el baño otra vez.- Amanda apareció tan deprisa que sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Ambas agarran unos baldes y tras un toque de varita subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

-¿Y si Harry no vuelve?.-Pregunta de una vez Hermione, un tanto asustada

-Si no vuelve, debemos luchar. Todos los que estamos aquí…- Amanda escurrió el trapo.- dudo que Cho sea la primera en desaparecer, o la última.

-Hay niños

-Hay niños, pero hay adultos y jóvenes que deberán luchar. Capaz tú no lo recuerdes. Pero, las cosas en Hogwarts habían empezado peor de lo que es esto

-Cómo no recordarlo Amanda!.-Hermione la mira atenta y sorprendida por lo que había dicho, ella recordaba cada minuto que había vivido. Cada segundo, cada recuerdo. Sus padres, ron, los horrocruxes, a dolohov, el torso desnudo de Harry cuando se bañaba en la tienda, como también recordaba a Voldemort anunciando la falsa muerte del ojiverde.-¿cómo lo has vivido tú?

-Creo que preocupada, sabía que Harry estaría haciendo de la suya. Estaba rompiendo la promesa que alguna vez le había hecho a Lily y a james… me sentía inútil. No sabía dónde estaba Harry ni tampoco tenía recursos para poder localizarlo y ayudar en todo lo que quisiera, pues mira! Solo sirvo para limpiar baños…

-Tu eres mucho más que esto Amanda… Harry siempre lo recalca

-Es un decir… ¡espero ser mucho más que esto Hermione! Cuando todo terminó, volví a recibir un mensaje de Harry… el pobre muchacho necesitaba orden, y tenía el tiempo ocupado en Ana y el ministerio…

-¿era feliz con Ana?

-Eran adorables…-Amanda sale de la habitación, llevando a Hermione al pasillo.-¡SEÑOR DELACOUR, ESTO ESTA LISTO PERO NO VUELVA A USARLO!.- corre todos los utensilios de limpieza y continua hablando con Hermione.- se llevaban muy bien, de hecho fueron una pareja muy codiciada, eran espléndidos. Solo que…

-Sí?.- Hermione estaba tan curiosa como celosa de aquella mujer que había hechizado por completo a su mejor amigo

-Creo que ella a veces no estaba a su altura, no malinterpretes Hermione, pero… tu sabes Harry siempre necesitó alguien que comprenda todo lo que siente, lo que dice lo que hace como también lo que no dice y lo que no hace. Todo aquello que interiorizaba, la pobre joven nunca lo hubiera sabido. Entonces, sí. Por fuera eran adorables pero yendo mucho más allá; simplemente ella no era para él. Una mujer inteligente, bellísima pero no estaba a su altura.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Por primera vez sentía celos de la difunta señora de Harry, sentía que no estaba bien sentir aquellos celos pero eran completamente inevitables; se imaginó haciéndole el amor, la etapa del embarazo, el casamiento, una verdadera familia. Harry feliz.

Amanda apoya su mano en el rostro de la joven.-Creo que tú eres la candidata perfecta. Dime algo Hermione, ¿alguna vez le haz dicho todo, absolutamente todo lo que sientes por él?

La joven la mira con ojos tristes. No.

Nunca le había dicho en cuerpo y alma todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía para decirle. Bueno sí… pero había sido mas un momento acelerado de lujuria y no se había percatado de ser precisamente exacta y entregarle absolutamente todo el amor que tenía para él.

Un globo explota en el medio de la escalera

-Disculpen allá arriba!.-grita Fred

-Bueno… ¿ya has pensado en algo para la vuelta? ¿lo sorprenderás?.- Amanda la anima nuevamente mientras el eco de la escalera en crescendo. Un fred, ahora de cabello de colores las miraba animado.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿desean acompañarnos? Hoy, haremos algo para los niños

-¡A comer!.- La voz de la señora Weasley resuena en toda la mansión. Todos salen de sus lugares y bajan entretenidos. Había un buen clima en la mansión.

Alrededor de 40 personas estaban en la planta baja comiendo lo que había preparado Molly con un toque de magia y comida cacera. Los niños no tardaron en volcar comida y hacer enchastre cuando de repente el sonido de la puerta silencia absolutamente todo.

Hermione toma su varita. La alarma no había sonado.

 _Debía ser Harry_ Todos se miraban mientras unos pasos lentos se escuchaban llegar

Hermione mira a Mery quien corría hasta el pasillo.

Amanda mira a Hermione

Hermione pide permiso y camina con la varita en alto. Un sonido desgarrador aterra la habitación.

Todos están petrificados, Hermione corre.

Su corazón se había acelerado y sentía los nervios de no llegar a la puerta, se tropieza y cae de rodillas pensando en la niña. Todos miraban atentamente, unos aterrados otros con la varita en alto esperando a que Hermione llegara. Otros simplemente seguían con la comida.

Corre hasta el pasillo la castaña y el oscuro pasillo solo se figura una silueta mediana, demasiado ancha que zarandeaba a la niña. Ésta gritaba

Hermione corre con la varita en alto

-Lumos!

La niña está en los aires gritando cuando la ojimiel ve aquél mago con tapado de piel como si fuese un esquimal. La niña cae sobre los hombros de éste y la baja.

Hermione no podía ver bien el rostro ya que estaba encapuchado pero su jadeo, hizo que ésta corriera a abrazarlo.

-¡Harry! .-La joven lo abraza y sin temor alguno le saca la capucha. Toma su bello rostro con sus manos y le da un tierno beso- Harry, por favor! No vuelvas a irte sin mí

-Hermione Granger, nunca te dejaría aquí

El rostro de la joven ahora era de desconcierto. Su voz no era la misma. Lo vuelve a mirar, y su mirada no era la que ella tanto conocía…

-hh Harry? Mery, regresa ya!.- El grito estremece a todos quienes se asoman por la puerta y sacan sus varitas.

La niña corre, Fred y los tercer fila corren hasta él, pero él es más rápido y hiere de gravedad a Hermione quien grita tomándose el estómago.

Un cuchillo.

 _El filo, la sangre._

Hermione caía del dolor, cuando de repente todo se vuelve mucho mas oscuro. _Inconsciente_.

El rostro de aquella persona empieza a borbotear.

Multijugos.

Por favor! **Si le gustó, o si no les ha gustado comenten! Quiero saber sus opiniones**

Un capitulo un poquito mas oscuro! Se vienen los ultimos 5 capitulos! Ojalá haya alguien detrás de la pantalla leyendo esto n.n ¡Saludos!

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine


	9. Quédense

**_Hola lectores! Les dejo este video para que vean luego de leer el video_** ** _watch?v=zvoJykdP8I8_**

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Que lo disfruten

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Harry terminaba de descender en la misma escoba de Ginny, de casualidad el ojiverde había tenido los reflejos suficientes para poder atrapar a la colorada que caía a 5 metros de altura más que él.

-Ginny estás bien?.-Harry maniobraba como podía

-¿a cuánto estamos Harry? Necesito asistencia.-La colorada hacía el esfuerzo, la pierna desangraba rápidamente y ella perdía el control de sí misma.

-Aguanta ginny, ¡Aguanta! Ya llegamos.

Harry desciende lo más rápido que podía. El frio en las alturas estaba calando su rostro sin cubrir. En cambio Ginny no se percataba de esto. Harry la toma de la cintura y la pierna sana para acostarla en el suelo.

No habían llegado al ministerio, solo faltaba ingresar a la "panadería" que los llevaría a la recepción del departamento de Aurores.

-¡Vulnera sanentum!

La pierna había dejado de sangrar, y la herida expuesta sanaba lentamente.

-¡Vulnera sanentum!.-Harry sentía nauseas de verla sufrir tanto. Ella se retorcía del dolor, nunca la había visto así. Pero había sido valiente… Ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría Oliver.

-Harry… hay gente mirándonos.- Una familia miraba preocupada la situación: El padre muggle tapaba los ojos de uno de los niños.

-¿Señor, están bien?.-Pregunta el señor sacando su móvil el cual estaba marcando un número.

-¡Obliviate!.- Ginny se levantó como pudo y con ayuda del ojiverde se metieron en la panadería.

Una vez allí fueron a emergencias donde se presentó el señor Kingsley.

-Dime que Oliver no está en peores condiciones.-Kingsley interrumpe y el murmullo de la sala ahora es sumo silencio.

-Lo…lo perdimos de vista.-Harry agacha la cabeza consternado.

-Disculpe, pero el señor Potter ha hecho todo lo posible para curarla.-comenzó a decir la enfermera.-y no es suficiente, es magia demasiado oscura.

-No podemos perder a un combatiente mas.-Decía Harry preocupado- Nos habían esperado allí, fue una trampa! Fuimos con una información falsa, eran 6 y nosotros 3, mucho mas no pudimos hacer. Pero pudimos ver una lista en la que estaba Cho…

-Harry, tendremos que recurrir a los tercer fila.-Kingsley tomaba su pelada y se concentraba en pensar lo mas preciso posible

-¿y que noticias tienes sobre eso?.-Pregunta Harry

-Ninguna, deberías ir a Grimmuald Place. Informa a la familia Weasley sobre Ginny y que vengan vía traslador, le di uno a Amanda la última vez que fui. Úsalo.

Harry ahora vestía una camiseta, y una gorra de un equipo de baseball. Demasiado informal para lo que acostumbraba usar. Llega, con unos tres toques de varita invoca a la gran casa que se hacía visible ante sus ojos.

No puede evitar sonreír dentro de tanta lucha. _Hermione_

Harry entra a la casa la cual estaba sumamente oscura si no fuera por las velas que colgaban a lo largo del pasillo. El pasillo lo dirige a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Hermione o a Molly pero solo se encuentra con platos sucios.

-¿hola?

Harry se da vuelta y camina hasta la sala de estar. De pronto no ve nada. _Habia sído encapuchado._

George Colin y Neville lo sostenían mientras dos jóvenes altos le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas y Amanda lo miraba fijamente.

-Dinos, ¿cúal fue tu primer regalo de cumpleaños?.-Pregunta Amanda seriamente

-¿Pero que demo…

-DILO! .-Uno de los muchachotes le presiona su varita en el cuello del ojiverde

-La escoba! Sirius, me regaló la escoba!

Todos ahora parecían mas relajados. Lo miran con pesar. Harry estaba desconcertado.

-¿qué sucede amanda?.- Harry observa a Amanda y ella bruscamente corre a los muchachos para darle un abrazo-. Amanda….-Harry se desprende de ella.- ¿y Mery?

-Ella está arriba… está bien Harry, el problema es…

Harry mira a las escaleras, luego observa todo el lugar. Demasiado oscuro y muchas velas… ¿un velorio?

La puerta a la sala estaba entreabierta y había mucha gente arrodillada. Y en el centro… qué era? Quién era?

Harry camina hasta allá. Todos lo miran pero nadie dice nada.

Su cuerpo estaba poyado en el escritorio de roble. Su visión se hacía borrosa pero sabía que era ella. Su corazón estaba dando un vuelco casi al igual que él.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿Cómo dejaron que le pasara esto?.-Harry comenzaba a tener palpitaciones. Su rostro angelical descansaba en esta camilla improvisada. La observo de arriba abajo. Su rostro, su pecho que por lo menos daba señales de vida, una muy leve respiración. Su cintura envuelta en vendas.-¿Qué paso?

Harry se da vuelta y observa a todos pero nadie dice nada.

Amanda, que en la otra esquina de la sala se había acomodado logra romper el silencio.

-Harry, Hermione fue atacada por un joven que había tomado una poción multijugos. Ella creyó que eras tu, y un filo de diamante verde atravesó su vientre. Cuando él la ataca la poción deja de dar efecto pero aún así no pudimos ver su rostro completo. Hubo un apagón y desapareció.

-Comprendo que haya dicho que tenían prohibido salir pero, ¿ni siquiera avisaron al ministro?

 _Nadie decía nada_

-Bueno… ¿podrá recuperarse?.- Harry se sienta a su lado y mira su rostro descansar

-Hola Harry, creemos que sí. Traje hierbas curativas. Papá me las dejó antes de emprender viaje.-Empezó a decir Luna, que ahora estaba irreconocible.-Pero de seguro necesitemos mas. La situación de Hermione es crítica. Pero se pondrá bien.

-Gracias Luna…

Harry no tenia mucho mas para hacer allí. Sentía como cada fuerza de él se debilitaba. Queria solo a Mery, a Mery en estos momentos.

Se levanta pesado a paso lento y va a buscar a su hija. Entra a su habitación y se encuentra con la pequeña Mery junto a Molly quien la consolaba de un llanto triste.

-Quiero que hermi se ponga bien-Chillaba la niña cuando Harry se plantaba al frente de ambas. Los increíbles ojos de la niña ahora son complementados con una sonrisa espléndida. -¡PAPI!

-Señora Weasley, como está?.-Harry toma a su hija en sus brazos y la abraza.- Mery! Tanto tiempo hija, ¡te amo!.-La abraza y no puede contener las lagrimas.

-Al fin! El reencuentro… no hay nada mas bello que la familia. No es así?.- La señora le sonríe a ambos.- Ginny llegó?.-Pregunta entusiasmada la señora Weasley.

Harry la mira y ella interpreta claramente

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Harry con su brazo libre la toma de los hombros.

-Está en el ministerio. Sufrió desparcimiento en una pierna. Fuimos atacados, Oliver no regresó, ahora está siendo curada en el ministerio. Se cree que fue magia muy oscura. Está bien, pero reposa en el ministerio. Kingsley me informó que Amanda tiene el traslador. Habla con ella y ve hasta el ministerio.

La señora weasley asiente.-No dudo que hayas hecho todo lo que pudiste, Harry. Gracias.

Harry la mira con pena. Asiente y la señora sale de su habitacion

-papi… vi como lastimaban a mamá hermi. ¿estara bien?

-Eso espero.-Decía Harry esperando lo mismo que su hija de… mamá hermi

Luna había sido la primera en estar levantada cuando Harry baja a hacerse un café.

-Buenos días.- esboza una sonrisa la irreconocible luna. Ahora, había dejado de vestir cosas alocadas, y vestía a lo convencional. Sus pestañas tenían maquillaje como también sus labios. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, pero su esencia no había cambiado. Los aretes de rábanos seguían allí.

-Buenos días luna, ¿cómo has estado?.-Harry agarra una taza y se sirve café.

-Hice guardia, Hermione ha volado de fiebre pero se está recuperando. Harry, quédate tranquilo ella está bien. Necesita recuperarse. Incluso le pudimos empezar a coser la herida. Lastimo no solo tejido sino uno de sus ovarios. Ayer la pudimos asistir y la recuperación en la noche ha sido fantástica. Espero que no le deje demasiadas secuelas.

-Luna… todo lo que estas haciendo por ella y, no tengo palabras….

-Es una de los nuestros Hermione, siempre ha estado de nuestro lado. ¿por qué no la ayudaría?

-No pues… hay gente que no tendría la dedicación que vos y..

-Harry, que no esté enamorada de ella como tú no significa que no la ayude.

Harry esboza una sonrisa y toma otro sorbo de café

-De seguro se pondrá bien, y por merlín que estas aquí. Debemos mantenerla tranquila. Ella tiene que hacer reposo y no podrá cuidar a la niña. Igual… Mery es un amor, es la ternura maximizada y se da con muchos niños.

-Se suponía que mañana iríamos a ver el partido…

-Harry, necesita reposo

-No está perfecto. No quiero que nadie salga y menos a un evento así. Hermione tenia razón… estarían muy expuestos.

-¿Harry?.- Luna y Harry se miraron y corrieron hasta la sala de estar.

Hermione estaba acostada con los codos apoyados mientras observa a Harry y a la rubia correr hasta ella.

-¿harry?.- Harry corre hasta ella y hermione cruza sus brazos en el rostro.-¿Harry eres tú?.- la voz de la joven se quiebra

-Tranquila…-Luna acaricia su cabello.- es Harry.

El ojiverde estaba preocupado ahora. Pero lo tranquilizaba saber que estaba bien, le tranquilizaba verla allí. Solo que ella ahora le temía.

-Hermione, soy yo…-Se agacha hasta quedar a su lado cara a cara.- Hermione… estas bien

-Tú también, te he echado de menos.

Las ahora, ásperas manos del ojiverde tocan su rostro suave. Ella exhala y sonríe. Sus ojos se cierran como la distancia entre ambos y se besan suavemente.

Se necesitaban, pero no por inercia, no por deber o por una simple o gran conveniencia simplemente porque se amaban. Y el estar lejos les había confirmado el amor que recorría en ambos.

 _El latigazo de la lengua del ojiverde expresó cuanto la extrañaba_

 _La presión que ejercía ella expresaba cuanto lo necesitaba_

 _El beso longevo y húmedo se expresó en su máxima potencia._

Luna no quería interrumpir, por lo que se marchaba de la habitación.

-¡Hermi!.-Grita la niña que corria hasta la camilla improvisada. La observa temiendo que con su mirada le haga daño. Pero su sonrisa brilla en toda la habitacion.-¡estas bien!

-Dejémosla descansar.-Harry toma de la mano a Mery

-No.. quédense. _Los necesito a ambos._

Todos sonríen y Amanda se acerca.

-¡Hermione!.-dice realmente feliz.- creo que… no podrás darle la _sorpresa_ a Harry

-¿Qué sorpresa?.-Dice Harry curioso.

Ambas mujeres se miran y ríen.

-Ey! Enserio, que sorpresa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aqui el video! watch?v=zvoJykdP8I8

Bueno! un capítulo un poco largo pero pues la verdad es que ya se vienen los últimos y no quiero dejarlos con poca información

Gracias por los reviews! Por favor hacer algun review para decirme algo con respecto! vamos que ya quedan pocos capítulos. Me interesan sus opiniones y comentarios.

Espero que tengan linda semana. Saludos!

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine


	10. Luz

Hermione había dado sus primeros pasos en la madrugada, todos dormían (Incluso Amanda que había quedado en hacer guardia) cuando Harry salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche. Su pijama azul que tanto lo caracterizaba ahora, le ajustaba en los hombros y en los músculos de sus brazos, haciéndolo ver sexy, maduro e increíble para Hermione.

-¿Tu nunca cambias no Potter?

Harry derrama un poco del contenido en su pijama.-¡Santo dios Hermione!.- vuelve a mirarse la mancha producida por la leche.- ¿tú que haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar haciendo reposo!

-Shhhh.- dice suavemente Hermione y se dirige lento hacia él.-No tengo sueño… quería deambular la vieja casa un rato, en paz.- Hermione atina a tocarse el estómago

-¿cómo estas? Amanda no me ha dejado quedarme con Mery junto a tí… La pequeña está muy entusiasmada con volver a verte, incluso mas que a mí!

-Mery siempre tan Mery… no?.-Hermione esboza una sonrisa pensando en la pequeña y en lo que había crecido en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella.- yo… pues bien… me siento vacía. Ayer Luna me lo dijo: La extracción de un ovario fue exitosa. Pero… temo temo que…

Hermione no pudo continuar, miro sus pies con un dejo de tristeza.

-Hermione…-Dice lentamente Harry.- tú? ¿quieres ser madre?.- Harry pone su mano en el hombro de la castaña y la dirige a la cocina.

Ambos caminan sin hacer mayor ruido.-Sí, es un sueño muy escondido y profundo. Pero siempre he querido ser madre y ahora no solo me falta un hombre en mi vida, sino una parte de mí. Me tendré que resignar, quién querra….-Hermione no termina su oración.

-Hermione, tú puedes ser madre. Puedes adoptar!- Harry corre una silla para que ella se siente. Él se limita a apoyarse en el borde de la mesa.- Además… ahora estás con Mery.-En la oscuridad se podía sentir el calor que le subían y teñían las ahora rojizas mejillas del joven

-Qué niña mas hermosa. Sí, tienes razón… tal vez termine trabajando para ti toda la vida. No me extrañaría. Tú eres muy desorganizado y Amanda no puede lidiar con todo y…

Harry la calla poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.- Hermione… tú puedes renunciar cuando quieras. Pero no lo hagas…- Asoma su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara.- quiero que estés en casa siempre. Todo el tiempo que quieras, porque te necesito.-Harry agacha su mirada y la observa de pie a cabeza.- No quiero verte así. Hermione, necesitas recuperarte…tú lejos de mi otra vez, muchos afectados…Lo que le pasó a ginny puede ser algo grave.

-Debí estar ahí.-dice Hermione con culpa

-No.- Harry toma un sorbo de su leche.- no Hermione… si algo te pasaba ahí…

-Estoy aquí.- Hermione lo toma de las manos y se levanta para pegar su cuerpo con el del ojiverde.- un tanto lisiada.- ella sonríe.- pero aquí estoy.

Se dan un beso largo, con gusto a lácteo.

-Dime… ¿cuál es tu sorpresa?.- Harry pregunta ansioso

-Ya verás potter…- Hermione lo mira pícara y regresa a la cama, dejándolo solo con su vaso medio vacío.

Habían pasado dos semanas. La situación era mas o menos así: Ginny se había recuperado mientras que Luna terminaba de curar las heridas de Hermione, quien había empezado su rehabilitación y ya podía moverse perfectamente.

En el ministerio había caído una carta que declaraba una tregua. Harry, debió abandonar la mansión y se ha ido con todos los primera, segunda y tercer fila a debatir las medidas que se tomarían en el ministerio.

-Si ustedes piensan que Dolohov Jr. Pondrá tregua, están equivocados!.-Decía una mujer corpulenta en la tarima del centro de investigación del Ministerio.- Esto es una farsa!

-Por favor silencio!.- Pedía Harry golpeando un saquin de madera contra la tarima.- Tenemos que tener la mayor calma posible.

-Yo digo que tenemos que mandar infiltrados!.- decía un joven segunda fila

-¿acaso no tenemos ya tres infiltrados?.- Pregunta la mujer a Harry

-No, hoy nos informaron que solo ha quedado Martins. Los demás han sido exterminados por un ataque sorpresa.- Explicaba Harry cuando de pronto un estallido irrumpe en la sala.

Las alarmas del ministerio empezaron a aturdir por todos lados. Los policías alzaban sus varitas mientras corrian a proteger y otros a vigilar.

De pronto, todo se vuelve blanco. Nadie ve.

Dos cuerpos se divisaron entre la niebla, Harry se baja de la tarima. -¡FINITE INCANTATEM!.- La niebla desaparece lentamente. Harry corre hasta allí con la vara en alto. Una de las siluetas sale corriendo y se desaparece, mientras que la otra queda tumbada en el suelo.

Se escucha un sollozo.

-¿H..ha-r-rryy? ¿Eres tú?.- Preguntó el cuerpo sin todavía poder divisar.

La niebla desaparece por completo y los guardias estaban enloquecidos buscando a la segunda persona. El llanto cada vez era mas estruendoso.

-¿Qué te han hecho?.- Harry se agacha tranquilo al ver que era Cho.

-H…Harry, me han torturado…-La asiática hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras éste intenta consolarla.- ellos ya saben donde están parando todos.

-¡Muchachos!.-Harry grita a los reclutas.-Vayan a preparar los equipos de combate a Grimmuald place, ¡YA!

Dichos hombres se esfuman a destino concreto.

-Harry… teníamos a un infiltrado.-Harry se reacomoda los anteojos.-Harry, me han llevado a una cena donde estaban todos, todos los reclutas del movimiento, ellos tiene planeado atacar Londres Harry... Me presentaron a Dolohov Jr. Y en eso lo ví

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza.-¿Quién? ¿de quien se trata, cho?

-Viktor. Krum estaba en la cena mientras relucía la marca de su clan en la muñeca izquierda, el halcón.

-Esa marca la han visto en Irlanda, Potter.-Dice con fuerza la dama corpulenta.-Vayan a Grimmuald Place, Harry necesito que saques a todos los niños que hay allí, todos deberán pelear, esto ya no es un chiste… en cualquier momento podrán atacar. Señorita chang.- La señora miraba a la joven en el suelo.- usted deberá acompañarme. Primero le haremos un interrogatorio y seguido irá junto con la señorita Weasley a nuestra sala de emergencia.

-Ginny?, ¡Harry! ¡¿ginny está en enfermería?!

Harry estaba concentrado cuando escucha a Cho.-Si… es una larga historia, quisimos ir a rescatarte pero todo salio mal, disculpa cho.. pero tenemos que apresurarnos.- Con tan solo pensar en su hija, Harry en segundos estaba en grimmuald place.

Harry interrumpe en la cocina, y los rostros de los demás se relajan al ver que en definitiva era Potter.

-Vendrán a atacar aquí.- Dijo Harry, sintiéndose frustrado. Mal de informar la mala noticia, se sentía un fraude por haberles hecho creer que la vieja casa sí era un buen refugio.-Teníamos un espía.- Luna aparece en la cocina, y lo saluda con la mano mientras escucha atentamente lo que explicaba.-Viktor Krum nos ha engañado a todos. Él es parte del clan Halcón y vendrán a atacarnos.

-¡HERMIONE!.-Luna gritó por mas que la castaña no aparecia.-Esto es su culpa por haberlo dejado entrar al grupo. Lo pagará!

-Hermione solo quería colaborar.- excusa Amanda

-Ya basta.- culmina Harry.-Tenemos que concentrarnos y esto es una lucha a contrareloj.-Dean, ¿tenemos mas carpas? Necesitamos que solo se ocupen tres habitaciones. Lo demás, tendremos que protegerlo con hechizos. Este será nuestro campo de batalla.

Dean asiente e incentiva a todos a preparar los planes.

La batalla se acercaba.

Harry se dirige a su vieja habitacion, donde Mery estaba jugando con Hermione.

-¡Harry!.-La joven se abalanza contra su mejor amigo / jefe y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi!.- Mery, que ya había crecido considerado, se subia en los brazos de su padre.

-Hermione, estos días tendrás que cuidarla con tu alma. Esto se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Grimmuald place… es ahora una zona liberada

-qquueee?.- Hermione no entendía ninguna palabra la que decía Harry

Las carpas estaban tendidas una al lado de otra. Hermione compartía con Amanda, los Weasley y unos muchachos revoltosos que escuchaban una interferencia.

"Se le informa al halcón, atento se le informa al halcón. La señorita chang ha sobrevivido, fue vista en el ministerio hoy por la mañana. Avisar a kargow, repito avisar a kargow".-Uno de los chicos sostenia el parlante, mientras que otro, con un toque de varita comunicaba a todos a las respectivas carpas.

-Llamen a Harry.-Dijo uno de los chicos, el de cabello gris. Pero no había sido falta llamarlo porque estaba entrando a la tienda.

Escucharon atentos.

-Será mejor ir a proteger el lugar… no dudo que ataquen cuando sea. Vamos

Los chicos desaparecieron con la varita en alto, Hermione los siguió.

-¿Qué haces?.-Miro Harry a la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos.-No, no te pondré en más peligro. Ve y cuida a Mery… aunque, creo que encontró a Roxanne, otra weasley que cuidar.

Hermione hizo lo que pidió Harry, que por algo ella estaba ahí. Para ser una niñera. Pasadas las horas Mery se queda dormida en las piernas de Hermione y la lleva a la tienda donde estaba con Amanda.

-Shhh.-Dice mientras entraba con la niña en brazos.-Vine por una taza de sopa, y un poco de compañía. Mi compañerita se durmió al parecer.

Angelina Johnson estaba haciéndole una coleta a Roxanne, Amanda se despertaba de una siesta y algunos muchachos estaban escuchando atentamente la señal.

-¿crees que podrá escapar de ésta?.-Preguntó Angelina.- Ya sabes… George está cegado por el dolor y la venganza, ¿Qué tal si sale mal?

Amanda se levanta de su cama para abrazarla.-No querida, tu esposo hará un trabajo extraordinario. Él no dejará que tu y sus preciosos hijos pasen por algo horrible. Él es fuerte, como Harry.

-Hermione… ¿para cuando le diras?-Angelina le sonrió

-¿Qué?.-Hermione sintió ruborizarse. Y se le escapó una sonrisa complice.-¿Qué debería decirle a George?

-A Harry! Se nota que hay química entre tú y él

-No… yo solo soy la niñera Angie, fui su amiga... pero ahora es distinto

-Tan distinto que los vi besarse varias veces!.- Dice amanda con furia.- ¡Enserio chiquilla! Debes decirle, antes que le pase algo. Mery te ama, y no dudo que él también! Pon los asuntos sobre la mesa

-Hay cosas mas importantes amanda…

-Primero, el amor

-sino… ¿qué hubiera salvado a Harry?.- Pregunta Angelina.

Los muchachos escuchaban atentamente la transmisión de aquella vieja radio; habían pasado ya tres horas, y todos descansaban menos Hermione. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo, miedo de un ataque.

Se escucha la primer explosión y todos se levantan aturdidos. Hermione abraza a la pequeña mientras que amanda protege la entrada. Los jóvenes de tercer fila salen a sus puestos.

La explosión había nublado la vista de Harry que con suerte pudo esquivar un haz de luz amarilla.

-¡Expelliarmus!.-Harry apunta al polvo. Y escucha al caído maldecir. "Ya vendrán por ti Potter, esta vez no te salvarás!"

Harry cierra sus ojos para poder agudizar sus sentidos. Su varita se mueve por instinto y ataca sin previo aviso a aquel hombre que entraba por el hoyo de la puerta. Sentía valor, venganza y deseo, deseo de verlo muerto. Por el ministerio, por su familia, por sus amigos, por el amor de su vida, y por todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Es lo único que sabes hacer potter?.- Su voz era gruesa como el relampagueo.

-¿Acaso te han fallado muchos para que vengas aquí? ¡Por qué no te escondes!.-Harry gritaba con mucha furia, su varita temblaba su mano le dolía.

Siente el dolor en su nuez de adán. La varita golpea con fuerza dando su cabeza con el pecho de otro extraño.

-Bien hecho viktor!.- la voz gruesa

Harry estaba atrapado entre la varita y viktor krum.

-Si no hubiera sido por lo estúpido que te tiene granger, no hubiésemos avanzado tanto. ¿por qué no te detienes a ver cómo se cae a pedazos la antigua casa de tu antiguo y estúpido padrrino?- La voz de Viktor flaqueaba de a ratos. Aún asi su varita se sostenía en la garganta del ojiverde.- Ahora suelta tu varita potterrg

Harry hace lo pedido, suelta su varita. Ve aquella silueta acercarse, el rostro alargado aquel pelo alborotado y largo. Era Kargow.

-Me parece que ha llegado el fin.- Decía lentamente mientras el sacaba el puñal de oro.-Esto será rápido Potter, pero… recuerda esto: Va a ser muy doloroso. Al fin y al cabo te lo mereces… eres un sangre impura no? Tu… Tu indefensa madre, tiene su sangre.

-No hables de ella.- Dice Harry apretando fuertemente uno de sus puños.- Ya casi no quedan familias puras… Ya es hora de entenderlo señor kargow.

-Quedamos pocos…-Empieza a decir viktor.- Pero podremos empezar de cero.

Harry en un movimiento veloz se zafa de Krum y le da un piñazo en el rostro dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

Un rayo celeste es despedido de la varita del horrible señor kargow y petrifica a Harry.

-No entiendes que Krum es un cebo, yo mismo podría aniquilarte. Pero primero lo primero.- comienza a dar vueltas sobre el ojiverde.- ¿Dónde está tu hija?.- una llama de color violeta hace que Harry pueda comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

-Por nada del mundo tocarás a mi hija.

-Es muy simple Potter, si no es Mery será Hermione. ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí estoy.- La ya no tan dulce voz pero reconocible, aterró a Harry con todo su alma.-Si usted me quiere entonces aquí estoy…- Hermione portaba un collar que a Harry le era conocido, Su blusa estaba manchada con sangre y tenia un tajo en uno de sus pómulos.

-No Hermione!.- Harry corre hasta ella y se pone entre ella y Kargow.

-Harry… déjame.-Hermione hace a un lado a Harry, un toque muy suave… como era la relación entre ambos.-Señor… kargow, no es cierto? ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Déjame pensarlo, sangre sucia… - La silueta del hombre daba impresión a Hermione, esos pozos en el brazo, aquel pie de oro y ese pelo alborotado, daba escalofríos.- ¿Algo que quieras decirle a Harry?

Hermione se da vuelta, y lo mira con una sonrisa .-Por Ron

Harry vio aquellos ojos color miel, desprendían calidez, mucho paz, ella era el opuesto inevitable a lo que sucedía. Ella era el amor, y no la guerra.

La varita se eleva y las palabras producidas por el señor producen rayo de luz verde estampe a Hermione directo al pecho. Harry siente como todo se desvanece y emite un grito que retumba en toda la casa, la luz blanca inunda absolutamente toda la mansión y se perciben dos destello mas blancos que el alma misma de Hermione.

Mery desde las tiendas de arriba comprende lo que sucedió.

-Ya paso todo, papi esta bien.-Dice en voz baja.

Aquel blanco que dejaba ciego a todos, ahora comenzaba a desvanecerse y todos volvían a recuperar la visión. Los reclutas se escabullían e iban dejando la mansión.

Los gritos de victoria comenzaron a sonar en el vestíbulo, y luego en la cocina, y en toda la casa. Pero para Harry nunca sería así. Hermione… su cuerpo frágil como una hoja en otoño, yacía en el suelo ya sin vida.


End file.
